


"Backdoor" is my Middle Name

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: All About the Drama [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Espionage, M/M, drama-form, kinda smut, myungsoo is dubious, sungyeol is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol and Myungsoo get frisky in the SM Town tech room</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

INT: SM TOWN – MORNING 

_Sungyeol pushes Myungsoo into the room, attaching his lips to his as the shuffle their way deeper and deeper into the place. Sungyeol looks up and around them before detaching his lips from Myungsoo’s._

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Breathless)_

Are you really sure you want to do this here? 

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Nods)_

I’m sure. _(Slips his hand into Sungyeol’s shirt)_ Come on. 

_He kisses Sungyeol and Sungyeol’s eyes go shut again. Seconds later, he stops kissing again and Myungsoo grunts._

**SUNGYEOL**

Myung-ie, there’s computers everywhere. 

**MYUNGSOO**

I’m not trying to hump the computers. 

**SUNGYEOL**

We could wait till we got back to Woollim or dorm. I feel weird doing this here. Like this is someone else’ house. 

**MYUNGSOO**

We are SM artists. 

**SUNGYEOL**

Are we? 

_Myungsoo kisses Sungyeol while shoving his hands into Sungyeol’s pants and the argument ends there as Sungyeol lets out a strangled sound and begins rutting into Myungsoo’s hand._

**SUNGYEOL**

Oh God! Oh God. Myung-ie, I’m going to… 

_Myungsoo covers Sungyeol’s mouth with his free hand as Sungyeol shrieks and convulses against one of the rows of tech in the room. Myungsoo lets Sungyeol calm down, before he removes his hand from the trousers._

**SUNGYEOL**

What about you? 

_Sungyeol moves his hand to cup Myungsoo and then frowns._

**SUNGYEOL**

You’re not hard. 

**MYUNGSOO**

I came when you did. Watching you was enough for me. 

_Sungyeol blushes, looking at the door awkwardly._

**SUNGYEOL**

So how do we do this? Do we leave together or…? 

**MYUNGSOO**

You go first. Gimme about fifteen minutes. Just stall with the members then I’ll be out. 

_Sungyeol nods and heads for the door. He turns round to smile at Myungsoo before he opens it and leaves. The moment the door closes, Myungsoo removes a skin colored devise from his pocket and inserts it into his ear, before pressing a button on his wrist watch._

**MYUNGSOO**

Okay, I’m in. 

**WOMAN**

You’re looking for a blue or green box, fitted into the shelves like the rest of the tech in the room. 

_As she speaks, Myungsoo starts to scan the rows and rows of shelves, listening to the hum of the devices. By the time he gets to the second-to-the-last one, he spots it. It’s a green box with a blue lever._

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Sings)_

I see it. 

**WOMAN**

Is there a lever sticking out beside it? 

**MYUNGSOO**

Yep. 

_Myungsoo goes to pull it._

**WOMAN**

Don’t pull it. _(He stops)_ There should be a knob at the top of the lever. Press that instead. 

_Myungsoo presses it and the lever moves own on its own, pulling the green cover out of the way as a slab emerges from it and opens up into a screen and keyboard. Myungsoo stretches and cracks his neck._

**MYUNGSOO**

Yeah, baby. 

**WOMAN**

You are suppo- 

**MYUNGSOO**

Yeah, stop talking. I actually know this part. 

_Myungsoo starts typing furiously on the keyboard as the screen comes to life._

**WOMAN**

Find a back door. You’re never going to crack it in time. 

**MYUNGSOO**

Backdoor is my middle name. _(Smirks)_ Ironic. 

**WOMAN**

You have about ten seconds. 

**MYUNGSOO**

Done! 

_He presses enter. He shifts and presses the button on the lever as the green cover starts to close, pulling back the screen and keyboard._

**MYUNGSOO**

Do you see it? Have you got your proof? 

_Myungsoo walks to the door and opens it slowly, peeping out._

**WOMAN**

Got it. You just saved this country a whole lot of bullshit, Agent Kim. 

**MYUNGSOO**

You’re welcome.


	2. Scene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungyeol finds out the truth

INT: INFINITE DORM - MORNING

_Sungyeol has his phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder as he ruffles through things in Myungsoo's room_

**SUNGYEOL**

I swear, there's no spy in Infinite.

_He opens a drawer and pulls out a folder of Myungsoo's pictures._

**MAN**

There was a breach in SM the same day Infinite had a shoot with F(x).

**SUNGYEOL**

Coincidence.

**MAN**

I think not. Set up the surveillance gear.

**SUNGYEOL**

I've already scoured through the dorm. I'm in Myungsoo's room right now.

**MAN**

I told you. Check Dongwoo and Howon. The agency thinks they are most likely to be spies.

**SUNGYEOL**

Bullshit. Dongwoo would never.

_He moves from the drawer and idly searches Myungsoo's wardrobe._

**MAN**

You're judging books by their cover.

**SUNGYEOL**

And you want me to believe you didn't judge a book by its cover when you picked Infinite's two most athletic members to be your suspects?

**MAN**

I'm just saying you shouldn't waste time on Myungsoo. We have his records since before he was born. He was never out of touch. Never disappeared for a period of time without an explanation and he's always been able to be tracked. There would have been no time for someone like him to be trained and/or vetted to be a spy. Move on from him.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Boredly)_

I guess.

**MAN**

You better take this seriously.

_Sungyeol straightens as he frowns at the phone._

**SUNGYEOL**

Are you threatening me?

**MAN**

It was a piece of advice, genius. Infinite has a leak i want it found before it causes more havoc.

_The line goes dead._

**SUNGYEOL**

Well, you shoulda thought of that before you bought in Woollim.

_He shoves the phone into his pocket as turns around to go. The door opens and Myungsoo enters. He sees Sungyeol and smiles._

**MYUNGSOO**

Why are you hiding in my room?

**SUNGYEOL**

Because Woohyun-hyung invited SHINee over.

_He pouts as Myungsoo closes in on him with a worried expression and then hugs him._

**MYUNGSOO**

You don't have to play nice with them. You're with me now.

**SUNGYEOL**

I know.

_He kisses Myungsoo as Myungsoo begins to unbuckle Sungyeol's pants._

**MYUNGSOO**

He didn't come anyways. SM called in the leaders.

**SUNGYEOL**

Oh. So that's where Sunggyu-hyung went?

**MYUNGSOO**

Yeah.

_He plants kisses on Sungyeol's neck as Sungyeol closes his eyes, savors the moment. After a second, Sungyeol's eyes fly open._

**SUNGYEOL**

How do you know the leaders got called in?

_Myungsoo stops. For just a second. But Sungyeol feels it._

**MYUNGSOO**

I think Dongwoo-hyung mentioned it. I think.

**SUNGYEOL**

Dongwoo-hyung asked me where Sunggyu-hyung was earlier. He didn't even know.

**MYUNGSOO**

I must have heard it somewhere. What's with the interrogation?

_Myungsoo goes back to kissing him as Sungyeol stands there warily, allowing Myungsoo to manhandle him._

**SUNGYEOL**

It's nothing. _(He clenches his eyes shut)_ It's nothing at all.


	3. Scene Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungyeol seeks answers

INT: INFINITE'S DORM - SITTING ROOM - EVENING

_Dongwoo is lying on the ground, spread eagle with a cup a few inches from his reach where it has tipped over. He's snoring lightly in his sleep. Myungsoo and Sungyeol are sitting on the sofa where Myungsoo is playing with the remote as Sungyeol sulks behind him because Myungsoo is using him as a pillow. He's playing with Myungsoo's hair when Dongwoo let's out a loud snore and they look in his direction. Myungsoo laughs._

**MYUNGSOO**

What the hell did you put in that drink, Yeolie?

**SUNGYEOL**

Alchohol?

_Myungsoo shakes his head as he turns around to stare at Sungyeol._

**MYUNGSOO**

He's out like a light.

**SUNGYEOL**

He's always out like a light. If you really wanted to know what was in it, you would have had a taste.

_Myungsoo looks at Dongwoo wistfully._

**MYUNGSOO**

I'm tempted to.

_Sungyeol suddenly lights up in smiles as he sits up, almost dislodging Myungsoo from the sofa._

**SUNGYEOL**

Really? There's more. I can make more.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Laughs)_

Why do you want me to drink it so bad?

_Dongwoo stirs, rolling over as both of them look at him. He sits up slowly, cradling his head in his hands as Myungsoo laughs at him._

**SUNGYEOL**

Do you still want some or not?

_Myungsoo shakes his head and continues to watch the movie. Sungyeol lifts Myungsoo from his lap and gets to his feet as Dongwoo continues to groan on the floor._

**SUNGYEOL**

I'm going to get you some.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Whines)_

I don't want some. Yeolie?

_Sungyeol disappears into the kitchen and Myungsoo sulks._

**DONGWOO**

He's trying to kill us.

_Myungsoo laughs again as Dongwoo flinches._

**DONGWOO**

I'm serious. He wants to drown my liver in whatever the hell that thing is that he concocted and then maybe he'll finally get rap lines in our next album.

**MYUNGSOO**

Don't be silly. Sungyeol's only too happy to do nothing but make animal faces at the camera. _(Shouts)_ Aren't you, Yeolie?

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Shouts from the kitchen)_

FUCK YOU, SOO!

_Dongwoo tries to laugh but his head aches so he holds it again as he laughter disappears._

**DONGWOO**

Me: I'll be glad the day Infinite disbands anyway.

_Myungsoo freezes before he slowly sits up to look at Dongwoo in worry._

**MYUNGSOO**

What did you just say, hyung?

**DONGWOO**

I'll be glad when this is all over. Honestly speaking. I can't take it anymore. It's just too much.

_Myungsoo gets up and walks up to his hyung._

**MYUNGSOO**

Are you feeling alright, hyung? What are you saying? You love Infinite.

**DONGWOO**

No, I love working with _the members_ of Infinite. But I _hate_ Infinite. My God! I hate the schedules. I hate it soooo much. We never have any time to ourselves. And today that we're free, what are the other four members doing? They've been called of to some function or the other. It was worse when we were struggling on our own but now... now that we're SM, it's like we never sleep. We never breathe. I hate being an idol these days.

_Myungsoo squats in front of him and holds Dongwoo's head in his hands as he angles it to look into his eyes._

**MYUNGSOO**

Something's wrong. You would never say those things. Are you going crazy? Did you take drugs? Did you drink anyth...?

_He stops as his eyes fall on the cup behind Dongwoo that once housed the concoction Sungyeol gave him to drink. Myungsoo looks back at Dongwoo._

**MYUNGSOO**

When we first debuted and Howon was introduced as the main dancer, how did that make you feel?

**DONGWOO**

_(Huffs)_

Terrible. I mean, what did he even know? I've danced my whole life. I was a freaking dance instructor for Christ sake. But they go and give it to him just because he called himself dance machine on YAMO? 

_Myungsoo quickly gets up, pulling his phone from his pocket as he heads for the door. He dials a number, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he tries to put on his shoes. He hears Sungyeol come back into the sitting room with a cup._

**SUNGYEOL**

Where are you going?

**MYUNGSOO**

I need medicine for Dongwoo-hyung. Keep my drink in the fridge, Yeolie. I'll be back in a minute.

_Sungyeol nods and goes back into the kitchen with cup as a voice sounds from Myungsoo's phone._

**WOMAN**

You better have a good reason for contacting me.

**MYUNGSOO**

My cover's been blown. _(He opens the door to the house)_ Is that a good enough reason for you?


	4. Scene Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth

INT: INFINITE DORM – MYUNGSOO’S ROOM – EVENING

_He opens the door and enters, dropping his keys on the table. As he proceeds to remove his jacket, the side lamp comes on and he turns around in shock._

**MYUNGSOO**

Yeolie?

**SUNGYEOL**

Where did you go?

_Myungsoo looks at Sungyeol and sees that beside him is a drink in a glass._

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Smiles)_

Did you wait up for me? Yeolie we have an appearance in the morning. You should be asleep.

_He throws his jacket away as he climbs into his bed and Sungyeol scoots over._

**SUNGYEOL**

I had to protect your drink. The hyungs came home and wanted to finish it.

_Myungsoo looks at the cup and shakes his head with a smile on his face. He reaches over and takes the cup, feeling Sungyeol’s gaze on him. He takes a sip and his eyes widen at Sungyeol._

**MYUNGSOO**

What do you do with alcohol Yeolie? Jesus!

_He takes a bigger gulp of it and then sighs in contentment as Sungyeol continues to watch him. He takes a third gulp and then returns it to its place._

**SUNGYEOL**

How is it?

**MYUNGSOO**

It’s sour. _(Sungyeol frowns)_ Good sour. It’s like… I don’t really know how to talk sophistication like you guys. But I like it.

_Sungyeol smiles and pulls Myungsoo into his arms, tucking Myungsoo into the crook of his hand._

**SUNGYEOL**

Are you a spy?

_Myungsoo laughs, squirming around in Sungyeol’s arm._

**MYUNGSOO**

What? Like in the movies? With the fighting and fast cars?

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Nods)_

Are you?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Shakes his head)_

Too clumsy. But, if you say computer-analyst-type person. That… I could do. I’m quite good with computers. If I was a spy, that’s where I’d be.

Sungyeol laughs.

**SUNGYEOL**

What do you know about computers?

_Myungsoo smacks him in the chest._

**MYUNGSOO**

I’m good at math.

**SUNGYEOL**

It’s not the same thing.

**MYUNGSOO**

I fixed your computer.

**SUNGYEOL**

It was a detachable laptop. You just reattached it back together.

**MYUNGSOO**

But before I showed up, none of you even knew it was detachable.

**SUNGYEOL**

Because we didn’t read the manual. Don’t try to sound smarter than you are. I love you anyway.

_He pecks Myungsoo’s head and Myungsoo turns away with a pout._

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Still pecking Myungsoo’s head)_

Where did you go?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Giggles)_

I know I said I was going to the pharmacy…

_He trails off as Sungyeol stiffens behind him._

**SUNGYEOL**

But…?

**MYUNGSOO**

Dongwoo-hyung was being weird, Yeolie. He said very horrible things- _(Looks up at Sungyeol with a blush on his face)_ –don’t tell him I said that.

**SUNGYEOL**

What was he saying?

**MYUNGSOO**

He doesn’t want to be in Infinite anymore.

_Sungyeol withdraws from him with a frown on his face._

**SUNGYEOL**

You’re lying.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Looks up at Sungyeol)_

I swear. He even talked about how Howon being main dancer annoys him. I swear, Yeolie. I just needed to go for a walk. I don’t even know how to be around him right now.

_Sungyeol exhales and switches off the light. Myungsoo laughs and switches back on._

**MYUNGSOO**

What are you doing?

**SUNGYEOL**

I’m trying to sleep.

**MYUNGSOO**

I need to take a bath.

_He tries to get up but Sungyeol pulls him back and Myungsoo half-heartedly struggles._

**MYUNGSOO**

I’m sticky.

**SUNGYEOL**

Do you really want to bath or are you just playing hard-to-get?

**MYUNGSOO**

Playing hard-to-get.

_Sungyeol laughs as he releases Myungsoo._

**MYUNGSOO**

Now, what are you doing?

**SUNGYEOL**

You should take that bath. You stink.

**MYUNGSOO**

I do not.

_He sniffs his armpits and then recoils at the smell. He gets up and pulls off his shirt. As he removes his trouser, he looks back at Sungyeol who has his back facing Myungsoo. Quietly, he removes a tube of medicine from his pocket. On it reads “Antidote”. He wraps it in cloth over and over again before he stuffs it at the back of his wardrobe before closing it quietly._


	5. Scene Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse mistakes

INT: INFINITE DORM – BATHROOM – NIGHT

_Myungsoo and Sungyeol are in the bathroom stall.  They kissing slowly under the shower head as it sprays water down on them washing away the spunk on the wall and on Myungsoo’s back._

**MYUNGSOO**

We’re going to be late.

**SUNGYEOL**

Just one more minute.

_He kisses Myungsoo again but Myungsoo slips out from his grip, sliding out from the stall as he reaches for his towel. He flutters his eyes at Sungyeol before turning toward the door._

**MYUNGSOO**

If we aren’t late and there’s time when we get to SM, I might just let you continue.

_He wraps his towel around his waist, picks up his phone and leaves._

 

CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM

_As Myungsoo shuts the door, his phone rings. He picks it up._

**WOMAN**

Having fun are we?

_Myungsoo’s eye shoots up to the tiny camera above his head that he can’t see but he knows is there. He put it there._

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Clenches his teeth)_

I was taking a shower.

**WOMAN**

He’s a problem.

**MYUNGSOO**

He’s not.

**WOMAN**

He’s going to be a problem.

**MYUNGSOO**

I’ll handle it.

**WOMAN**

No, you won’t. I don’t have time for you to make up your mind. This isn’t your area, remember? I’m stepping in.

_Myungsoo walks away from the bathroom door, guarding the phone with his hand as he whispers into it._

**MYUNGSOO**

This is my op.

**WOMAN**

And I’m your handler. Right now, your cover is in jeopardy and I think-

**MYUNGSOO**

What could you possibly do that would get the job done … and is legal?

**WOMAN**

That’s for me to worry about.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Shouts)_

NO! _(Lowers his voice)_ No. I will handle this on my own. If you don’t think I can do it, then just pull me off the case.

**WOMAN**

Agent Kim-

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Cuts in)_

Am I off the case or not?

_Silence._

**WOMAN**

Fine. You can stay. But if you don’t want me to do things my way, you have to do one thing for me.

**MYUNGSOO**

What is it?

**WOMAN**

Make sure that Lee Sungyeol gets kicked out of Infinite.


	6. Chapter 6

INT: INFINITE DORM – SITTING ROOM – EVENING

_Sungyeol is sitting on a sofa with his head down as Sunggyu stands above him looking furious. Myungsoo is pacing quietly at the back of the sofa while Dongwoo and Woohyun are seated._

**SUNGGYU**

I warned you about this getting out.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Looks up)_

I was careful. I don’t know how-

**SUNGGYU**

Is this a fruit of carefulness?

_Sunggyu flings his phone at Sungyeol as Sungyeol ducks and it hits the back of the sofa. He refuses to look up but the spot between his legs on the carpet is damp with his tears._

**SUNGYEOL**

I swear, I don’t know how-

**SUNGGYU**

You were never careful, admit it. _(Steps forward)_ This was the period you wanted to leave Infinite. You went out of your way to-

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Shakes his head)_

No. No. I didn’t mean any of that-

**SUNGGYU**

You got your picture taken and you want me to believe-

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Looks up)_

Woollim got rid of all those pictures. I made my amends. I even broke up with him. I did everything you asked of me when I decided to stay.

**WOOHYUN**

Did you?

_Sungyeol looks at Woohyun, hurt and betrayed._

**SUNGYEOL**

How could you say that?

**WOOHYUN**

I’m looking at a picture of you and Onew kissing in an alley. An alley! Could you be any more cliché?

**SUNGYEOL**

There was no one else around.

**SUNGGYU**

Oh, so I guess a ghost took the picture, then. Must have been a phantom camera.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Cries)_

I didn’t do this on purpose-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shouts)_

WE ARE NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN THIS AWAY, SUNGYEOL! Do you not see that? SHINee will go to shit, Infinite will have to denounce you or Korea will turn their backs on us.

**SUNGYEOL**

But something can be done.

**DONGWOO**

Yeol, what do you think any of us can do? This is the price you’re going to pay for being reckless. We warned you about this.

**SUNGYEOL**

I thought we were brothers. One little scandal and you all turn your backs on me.

_Sungyeol wipes his eyes with his shirt._

**SUNGGYU**

One little… _(Sunggyu looks at him in disbelief)_ This is worse than what happened with Sungjong. There is evidence. This picture is so clear. Your face is in it. Onew’s face is in it. Do you see that there is nothing we can do for you?

**SUNGYEOL**

The picture might be fake.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Hisses)_

Does this look fake to you?

_He gets up and shoves his phone in Sungyeol’s face as Sungyeol registers shock before his face goes hard. He looks at the picture carefully before he lifts his eyes to Sunggyu._

**SUNGYEOL**

Are you kicking me out?

**DONGWOO**

No. We don’t have that kind of power.

**WOOHYUN**

When CEO-nim sees this, what do you think he will do?

**SUNGYEOL**

That’s not what I mean and you know it.

_The room goes silent as everyone looks at Sungyeol._

**SUNGYEOL**

As members of Infinite… would you support me… even if I chose to stay –given the choice? Would you ignore me if I got kicked out? Would you stand by me?

_He looks around the room as his members think quietly._

**DONGWOO**

_(Sighs)_

You’re a pain in the ass, Sungyeol. Sometimes, I think we’re better off without you.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Distraught)_

Hyung-

**DONGWOO**

But then there are times when I couldn’t imagine my life without you.

_Another tear falls from Sungyeol’s eyes._

**DONGWOO**

I could never kick you out if I tried.

_Sungyeol looks from Sunggyu to Woohyun as Sunggyu shakes his head._

**SUNGGYU**

If you listened to me from the beginning, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.

_With that, Sunggyu leaves, banging the door on his way out of the house and causing everyone in it to flinch._

**WOOHYUN**

Leave him be. He’ll come around.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Looks at the door)_

I’m not so sure.

**WOOHYUN**

He hates you right now, but Sunggyu feels responsible. Like it or not, you’re Infinite. If you go down, he’ll feel like a failure.

**SUNGYEOL**

I can already feel the love.

_Woohyun smiles dryly as he taps Sungyeol on the back and he and Dongwoo leave. Myungsoo comes and sits beside Sungyeol as Sungyeol continues to look at the picture in his hand._

**MYUNGSOO**

You know I’ll always be on your side. I’m supposed to be-

_Myungsoo chokes as Sungyeol latches his hand on the back of his neck, applying subtle pressure to certain parts of his neck and spine as Myungsoo’s entire body stiffens and he slowly falls of the couch. He struggles to breathe as he looks up at Sungyeol in horror and shock._

**SUNGYEOL**

Next time you want to leak photos from your camera, you might want to take off your 848 sign.

_He drops the phone beside Myungsoo’s paralyzed body as he pulls out his phone and dials a number._

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Looks down at Myungsoo)_

Don’t worry you’ll be fine in a few hours.

_Line rings before it gets answered._

**MAN**

What is it?

**SUNGYEOL**

I just found our leak. I’m coming in.

**MAN**

Good job, Agent Lee. Might I ask who it is?

_Myungsoo looks up at Sungyeol pleadingly but unable to talk._

**SUNGYEOL**

Myungsoo. The leak is Kim Myungsoo.


	7. Chapter 7

INT: SOMEWHERE – SOMETIME

_Myungsoo wakes up in a bland room that has nothing but a table in front of him and metal chair on the other side. On the wall before him is a wide mirror and the walls are grey and empty and in a corner on his left is a camera. Myungsoo scoffs. The door to the room opens and a man walks in holding a folder. Myungsoo tries to sit up and ruffle his hair but realizes his hands are cuffed beneath the table._

**MYUNGSOO**

Really?

_Myungsoo rattles the handcuffs as the man looks up at him, unimpressed._

**MYUNGSOO**

If you have my file, you’ll know I know nothing about combat or any fancy moves that you obviously do.

_He winks at the man. The man sits on the chair in front of him and closes the file._

**MAN**

Apparently, our file on you is rather incomplete. In fact, we know absolutely nothing about you. Except for what you already had on your docket when you joined Woollim. Which makes me think you’ve been at this a lot longer than we realize.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Shrugs)_

I’m on a paycheck. I just do what I’m told.

**MAN**

Were you told to falsify your records then?

**MYUNGSOO**

What records?

_The man exhales and opens up the file again as Myungsoo sits up._

**MAN**

SM is rather thorough on back ground checks. I mean, it’s not like we conduct business in front of idols but we need to know that some frisky agency doesn’t have a few cockroaches in our midst.

**MYUNGSOO**

I got that.

**MAN**

So I’ve spent the better part of the last day scouring your records and for the life of me, I can’t seem to understand how every single part of your life has been documented. I mean, there’s a timetable and attendance slots for a summer camp you attended in junior school. There are works and cans of evidence to show what you did every single day in the two years before you got on Woollim’s radar.

**MYUNGSOO**

Yeah, so?

**MAN**

I don’t know anyone who’s that documented. Even the Prime Minister has a few holes in his calendar so he can do not-so-good stuff but you… your whole life can be traced.

**MYUNGSOO**

Because I have nothing to hide.

**MAN**

Or maybe it’s just all bullshit. _(Shuts the file and tosses it on the ground)_ Maybe it’s a smoke screen some computer genius put up for you. Maybe the people you work for have been planning you for years.

**MYUNGSOO**

I already told you. I get paid to do what I’m told. They found out I was at SM and they just asked for my help. I don’t know who they are.

**MAN**

_(Laughs)_

I bet you know who your handler is then.

**MYUNGSOO**

Never met her.

_The man gets up and begins rolling up his sleeve as Myungsoo watches him warily. He turns round to Myungsoo back and stands there for a few seconds till he starts to feel uncomfortable. Myungsoo watches him through the mirror._

**MAN**

We’ll have Sungyeol call your mom tomorrow to ask about you.

**MYUNGSOO**

She doesn’t know anything.

**MAN**

We know she doesn’t. He’s calling her so everyone knows you’re not with us or Infinite. If you refuse to corporate, you’ll be with us. If it’s up to a week, we’ll release press that states you don’t want to be in Infinite anymore. If you still hold up in a month, they’ll be documents to prove you cut ties with Woollim and SM.

**MYUNGSOO**

I don’t know anyone. I don’t even know the name of the agency.

**MAN**

So what did you do for them then? What was your job? Why did they “ask for your help”?

_He walks up, closer to Myungsoo and places his hands on Myungsoo’s shoulders as Myungsoo tries to fidget away. He holds him securely in place as his fingers bite into Myungsoo’s shoulders._

**MYUNGSOO**

I… I was just-

**MAN**

Think about what you want to say before you lie.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Hesitates)_

They give me nodes and I take them unto sites and plug them in. That’s all I do.

**MAN**

Are you lying to me Myungsoo?

**MYUNGSOO**

I swear.

**MAN**

These nodes… what do they look like?

**MYUNGSOO**

Three inch cables with a two point plasma-

**MAN**

We’ve never recovered anything like that at the sites of any leak Myungsoo. I’ll give you one more chance.

**MYUNGSOO**

Then what? Huh? Do you really want me to believe that you’ll just let me go?

**MAN**

Yes.

_The man walks out from behind Myungsoo and sits on the table beside him._

**MAN**

You’ll become our own. We’d handle you. You’ll help us.

**MYUNGSOO**

You mean become a double agent?

_The man’s eyebrows rise as he regards Myungsoo._

**MAN**

So you were an agent?

**MYUNGSOO**

I never… it’s a figure of speech.

**MAN**

If you become our own, we’ll protect you. Just give us something to work with.

**MYUNGSOO**

Protect me, like how you’ll protect Sungyeol? He’s supposed to be your own, right? I wonder how much help he’ll be when he gets kicked off of Infinite.

**MAN**

He’s not going anywhere.

**MYUNGSOO**

I put out photos-

**MAN**

Of him and Onew? _(Laughs)_ Right now, they’re both at a video shoot where the site’s been set up to look like that club’s alley. By tomorrow, more pictures would be released by Woollim and by the weekend, Korea will know SM’s working on a short film starring Infinite’s Sungyeol and SHINee’s Onew. All we’ll hear is that someone from the set leaked those photos before they were supposed to be released.

**MYUNGSOO**

But there’s no short film.

_The man looks at Myungsoo in pity._

**MAN**

You’re so naïve, I’m almost tempted to believe anything you say.

_The man unlocks Myungsoo’s handcuffs and walks away, heading for the door._

**MAN**

Think about my offer while you stew, eh? When I get back, I want us to be honest with each other.

_He opens the door before he stops._

**MAN**

Oh, if you’re expecting them to come rescue you, don’t get your hopes up.

_The man leaves and Myungsoo gets up and heads over to the mirror as he pulls off his shirt and turns around to look at his back. A little bellow his left shoulder is a spot that’s been bandaged and he can’t believe he didn’t feel it before._

_They removed his locator chip._

_He’s all alone now._


	8. Chapter 8

INT: INFINITE’S DORM – MYUNGSOO’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Sungyeol is in Myungsoo wardrobe tossing out clothes and searching for evidence of Myungsoo’s alliance. He comes out of it and sighs in defeat just as he notices a shinning button on the door of the wardrobe. He squints at it as he walks over to it and presses it. A tiny “pft” sound emits somewhere in the room and he turns around in time to see Myungsoo’s desk turning over on itself as a keyboard and three screens pull out into a workstation. As soon as they stabilize, the three screens come on and Sungyeol sees every inch of the dorm from cameras that he did not know existed._

**SUNGYEOL**

Oh god, Myungsoo.

_As he takes a step toward it, the room door opens and Howon enters and stops as he looks between Sungyeol and the desk. He enters the room._

**HOWON**

_(Points at the work station))_

What the fuck is that?

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Shrugs)_

I don’t know. I just came in here to get some tissue and I saw it.

_Sungyeol’s eye drifts off to the button he pressed by the wardrobe and Howon follows his gaze. Howon looks back at Sungyeol._

**HOWON**

Have you heard from Myungsoo? It’s been almost a week.

**SUNGYEOL**

I called his mom yesterday.

**HOWON**

What did she say?

**SUNGYEOL**

She doesn’t know where he is either.

**HOWON**

Did you two fight? If this is some sordid lover’s spat, I’m going to tell Sunggyu-hyung about you two.

**SUNGYEOL**

Don’t. This has nothing to do with me.

_Howon turns to leave but Sungyeol sighs._

**SUNGYEOL**

I can’t let you do that.

**HOWON**

_(Frowns)_

You can’t let me do what?

**SUNGYEOL**

Sunggyu-hyung is still antsy about me. You tell him that now and I’m out of Infinite.

**HOWON**

Not my problem.

 _As Howon’s hand touches the door, Sungyeol jumps at him, attaching his hand to the base of Howon’s neck. Howon reaches behind him, takes Sungyeol by the hand and_ _twists as he turns away, releasing himself from Sungyeol’s grasp. He turns around and shoves Sungyeol away from him as he looks at him in surprise._

**HOWON**

Why would you…?

_Howon trails off as his eyes take in the whole room from the work station to Sungyeol to the button on the wardrobe. As realization dawns on his features, Sungyeol clambers towards him and tries to swipe him at the knees but Howon lifts his leg out of the way, slamming the door shut as he turns round to face Sungyeol._

**HOWON**

Where is Myungsoo?

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Gets to his feet)_

I don’t know.

**HOWON**

You just tried to cripple me, Yeolie. Where’d you learn to do that?

_Sungyeol moves forward, aiming to punch Howon, but he shifts at the last second and slips his hand into Sungyeol’s elbow behind him and hooks the hand, taking the other hand and clasping them together behind him. Before Sungyeol can do anything, Howon walks forward and slams Sungyeol’s head into the wall. Sungyeol slums to the ground as Howon lets go of him._

_The room door opens again and Dongwoo enters._

**DONGWOO**

Howon, what the fuck?!

_He enters, pushing Sungyeol aside as he closes the door._

**DONGWOO**

What did you do?

**HOWON**

_(Points at Sungyeol)_

He did something to Myungsoo. I know it. He’s an SM plant.

**DONGWOO**

You’ve accused every SM artist of being a plant.

**HOWON**

You want me to believe a company as paranoid as SM doesn’t have at least one plant in every group?

**DONGWOO**

_(Sighs)_

It doesn’t mean it’s Sungyeol.

**HOWON**

He knows who Myungsoo is.

**DONGWOO**

_(Shocked)_

What?

_Howon points at the workstation._

**HOWON**

I came in to find him watching that. When I tried to leave, he tried to do that weird spinal cord thingy on me. He might not be an SM plant, _(Looks down at Sungyeol)_ But someone’s trained him to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was supposed to be a myungyeol story but the other members are slowly creeping in.   
> we'll see what myungsoo's up to in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

INT: SOMEWHERE – SOMETIME

_Myungsoo is lying on the ground when he wakes up. He groans as he raises his cuffed wrists to his head and pulls his hand away to see caked blood on his fingers. He pushes himself up and sits, looking around. It’s not the same room as before. It’s just as bland with the grey walls and general lack of décor, but the large mirror’s gone and the door is now on his left while the camera is on his right. There’s no table or chair, hence the sitting-on-the-floor. He notices his ankles are cuffed too but not to each other. Each ankle has a chain that drags all the way to the wall behind him and he estimates it’s as long as three feet._

**MYUNGSOO**

Come on!

_He looks up at the camera._

**MYUNGSOO**

This is too much… for anyone, really. My hands are bound for god’s sake.

_A static sound emits in the room and he notices a speaker right in front of him at the top of the wall._

**MAN**

Are you ready to talk?

**MYUNGSOO**

Are you ready to believe me?

**MAN**

Don’t waste my time.

_The static noise sounds again._

**MYUNGSOO**

What, no more tranquilizers?

_He gestures at his wounded head._

**MAN**

You’ve had days to talk.

**MYUNGSOO**

I have told you the truth.

**MAN**

I don’t believe you. _(Sighs)_ Look, I’m on your side here.

**MYUNGSOO**

Really?

**MAN**

Yes. I’m the good guy –cop or whatever. I’m your better option.

**MYUNGSOO**

From what?

**MAN**

We have a specialist coming in from China. I’m not supposed to sully my hands.

**MYUNGSOO**

Is that supposed to scare me?

**MAN**

The fact that you don’t seem very fazed by your predicament tells me there’s more to you than meets the eye.

**MYUNGSOO**

What am I supposed to look like for you to know I’m telling the truth?

**MAN**

You have about thirty minutes. He’ll be on the premises soon and trust me; you’re going to talk to him. You may as well talk now that you have very little blood on your shirt.

_Myungsoo looks down and noticed that his head wound bled into his shirt._

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Closes his eyes and sighs)_

I’m a computer analyst.

_The man is silent._

**MYUNGSOO**

I doctored my history when Woollim approached me. It had nothing to do with espionage or anything like that. I just wanted a clean record because I know how the K-pop world works. I didn’t want someone to just stumble on something and cost me a dream I didn’t even know I had.

**MAN**

You hacked government records, Myungsoo.

**MYUNGSOO**

I know that.

**MAN**

And you want me to believe you did it all on your own?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Smirks)_

I’m awesome.

**MAN**

You were 17.

**MYUNGSOO**

I was a genius… I still am.

_The man remains silent again._

**MYUNGSOO**

Like I said before, they approached me when SM bought Woollim. They were quite persuasive.

**MAN**

How did they persuade you?

**MYUNGSOO**

Well, they didn’t lock me up in a cell for starters.

**MAN**

Who’s the “they”?

**MYUNGSOO**

I don’t know. I only ever spoke to my handler on the phone.

**MAN**

What was your handler’s name?

**MYUNGSOO**

I don’t know.

**MAN**

What did you do for them?

**MYUNGSOO**

I gave them access to some files. It wasn’t always timed but once in a while, they’d call me up and tell me it was time for another shipment.

**MAN**

Shipment?

**MYUNGSOO**

I guess it was just code for something. I don’t know. I did what they asked, alright?

**MAN**

Is that everything you want to tell me?

**MYUNGSOO**

Put me in front of a computer and I’ll prove it.

**MAN**

I’m not talking about your skill.

**MYUNGSOO**

Then what more do you want from me?

**MAN**

I want a name. Give me more.

**MYUNGSOO**

I don’t know any names. I have nothing more to give.

_Myungsoo waits for the man to break the silence next. At last, the speaker cackles again._

**MAN**

Your time is up, Myungsoo. I think you’ve said all you’re going to say to me. Enjoy your time with the new interrogator.

_The speaker buzzes off as the door to the room opens and another woman steps into the room, followed by a box on wheels. Scared, Myungsoo gets to his feet as the woman comes to a stop right at the centre of the room. She smiles warmly._

**HAN LEE**

My name is Han Lee and I will conduct your interrogation from now on.


	10. Chapter 10

INT: INFINITE’S DORM – MYUNGSOO’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Sungyeol is sitting on Myungsoo’s bed as he jumps awake after Howon splashes a cup of water on his face. He tries to get up but finds a gun pointed at his face._

**SUNGYEOL**

What are you doing?

_Howon pulls the gun back as he assesses it._

**HOWON**

You should recognize your own weapon, Yeolie.

_Sungyeol eyes the gun._

**SUNGYEOL**

I don’t-

**HOWON**

Yeah, yeah. Let’s skip the part where you feign amnesia. Look.

_He gestures at the stash sitting beside Sungyeol. There are a couple of stash knives, another pistol and a bag of bottles._

**DONGWOO**

Who do you work for Sungyeol?

**SUNGYEOL**

Who do _you_ work for?

_Howon and Dongwoo look at each other._

**SUNGYEOL**

I’d have asked Myungsoo myself but I don’t think I’m… qualified for that.

**DONGWOO**

We don’t work for the same people.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Scoffs)_

You expect me to believe-

**HOWON**

Believe what you want? What are you doing in Infinite? Did SM plant you here?

_Sungyeol squeezes his eyebrows at Howon as if he is crazy._

**SUNGYEOL**

Infinite is an SM group. If anyone’s a plant, it’s you two.

**HOWON**

_(Looks at Dongwoo)_

Sounds like SM to me, hyung.

**SUNGYEOL**

You don’t work for the government. At least not legally. MHN? Or ESCO? Or maybe you work for an independent body? _(Sungyeol looks at them)_ JYP?

**DONGWOO**

_(Confused)_

Is that some new-?

**HOWON**

He’s talking about the entertainment company hyung.

_Dongwoo nods in realization._

**DONGWOO**

You think we got hired by JYP Entertainment?

**SUNGYEOL**

Funny how that’s the one body we’re talking about right now.

**HOWON**

It doesn’t matter who we work  for. Where is Myungsoo?

_Sungyeol laughs._

**SUNGYEOL**

I’m not telling you anything.

_Howon advances on Sungyeol and Dongwoo pulls him away standing between two of them._

**DONGWOO**

We’re trying to help you. We’re trying to help everyone.

**SUNGYEOL**

Your side kick smashed my head into a wall.

**HOWON**

And you paralyzed Myungsoo. Yeah, we saw the footage.

**SUNGYEOL**

He’s fine. He’ll be safe.

**DONGWOO**

You can’t be sure of that.

**SUNGYEOL**

How about I make you a deal? You ask me question and we all get to answer. How’s that sound?

_Howon looks at Sungyeol._

**HOWON**

He’s stalling.

**SUNGYEOL**

For what? No one knows I’m in danger.

**DONGWOO**

He’s right. No one knows. This room is the one room in the house without cameras. No one would know what’s happening in here. Myungsoo was paranoid about that stuff so even if someone else planted cameras in the apartment, his room would be clean.

_Sungyeol smiles and shrugs at them both._

**SUNGYEOL**

I work for SM.

**HOWON**

We already knew that.

**SUNGYEOL**

But you weren’t sure. You have to tell me who you work for.

**DONGWOO**

We work for-

**HOWON**

Sunggyu-hyung is home.

_They all look at the camera facing the corridor outside the apartment and watch as Sunggyu reaches forward to type in the password._

**HOWON**

We all agree that civilians don’t need to get involved in this.

_Dongwoo walks over to Sungyeol urgently._

**DONGWOO**

Where is Myungsoo? If you handed him over to SM, he’s in danger.

**SUNGYEOL**

He won’t be if he talks.

**HOWON**

He’s not going to tell them anything.

**SUNGYEOL**

Not even if he loses a few fingers? Hard to be visual of a group when you’re not… completely… visual.

**DONGWOO**

You care about Myungsoo. Surely, you won’t have sent him knowing they’d do that to him.

**SUNGYEOL**

He tried to get me kicked out of Infinite by releasing those pictures.

**HOWON**

We really don’t have time for this.

_He walks forward and grabs one of the knives as he places it at Sungyeol’s neck._

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

It’s been a week. Protocol demands that his handling change.

**DONGWOO**

What are you talking about?

**SUNGYEOL**

It means, by now, he’s singing like a bird.

**HOWON**

You seem pretty confident for someone who just got made.

_Sungyeol scoffs as he rolls his tongue in his mouth and the next seconds happen so fast as Dongwoo’s eyes widen in realization and he jumps for Sungyeol, grabbing his jaw but Sungyeol has already bitten into the thing that went lose in his mouth. Sungyeol’s whole body goes stiff for a second before he convulses and slumps on the bed._

**HOWON**

What the fuck? Was that cyanide?

**DONGWOO**

Why didn’t you check his mouth?

**HOWON**

Because we’re not Russia. And it’s 2016. Who the fuck still uses Cyanide?

_Dongwoo opens Sungyeol’s mouth and pulls out a squished object and holds it up to the light._

**HOWON**

I don’t know much but isn’t cyanide supposed to dissolve?

**DONGWOO**

It’s not cyanide.

**HOWON**

What is it?

_Dongwoo places it on the table._

**DONGWOO**

It’s an EMP. He just sent a shot through his entire body and now his heart’s stopped.

**HOWON**

Why the hell would he do that?

**DONGWOO**

I’m guessing he has a chip. If it thinks he’s dead, SM’s been alerted and they’d start tracking him.

**HOWON**

Once they get to him, our covers are blown Dongwoo. We need to get out of here.

_Dongwoo look up at the screen where Sunggyu is heading for Myungsoo’s room. Howon presses the button on the wardrobe as the work station folds back and Dongwoo grabs Sungyeol’s weapons and shoves them under the bed._

_The door opens and Sunggyu walks in._

**SUNGGYU**

What are you all doing here? _(Sees Sungyeol)_ What’s wrong with him?

_He rushes to Sungyeol’ side and kneels as he checks his pulse._

**SUNGGYU**

He’s not breathing. What are you guys doing? Call an ambulance.

_Sunggyu opens Sungyeol’s mouth and blows into it before he begins compression on his chest._

**SUNGGYU**

I swear to god, if you die on me, Yeolie, you’re going straight to hell.

_Dongwoo opens his phone to make the call as Howon pulls him behind Sunggyu._

**HOWON**

_(Whispers)_

It’s temporary, hyung. He’s not dead.

**DONGWOO**

_(Whispers)_

So what do you want me to do?

**HOWON**

We need to get our stuff and get the hell out of here. Once SM gets here, we’re done… dead… zilch.

**DONGWOO**

I get it.

_As the two of them leave the room, Sungyeol inhales deeply as he sits up, coming back to life._


	11. Chapter 11

INT: WOOLLIM – CEO’S OFFICE – MORNING

_Sunggyu, Woohyun, Sungyeol and Sungjong are seated in the office as the CEO enters looking solemn. As soon as he sees them, he brightens up a little as he waves at the room and goes to take his place behind the table._

**CEO**

So I have some news.

**SUNGGYU**

What’s going on, sir?

**CEO**

We’ll be scrapping your promotions for the rest of the year.

_Sungjong and Woohyun look at Sunggyu worriedly as Sungyeol frowns and averts his eyes._

**SUNGGYU**

Why?

**CEO**

Three of your members have left the company. We have to regroup and see about re-debuting Infinite as a four-member group.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Eyes wide)_

What? We can’t debut as four people. The world knows us as seven.

**SUNGGYU**

Why did they leave? They didn’t discuss it with the rest of us.

**SUNGJONG**

Hyung is right, sir. If Howon-hyung was going to leave, he’d have talked it over with everyone. We need to know what happened.

**CEO**

All of you need to sign these papers.

_He puts out four documents in front of them. Sunggyu picks his up and looks at it._

**SUNGGYU**

What’s this for?

**CEO**

You are employees of Woollim and therefore-

**SUNGGYU**

What’s this for, sir?

_The room goes quiet as the CEO looks at all four boys with worry on his brow. He sighs and leans forward as he lowers his voice._

**CEO**

I don’t know why your members won’t pick my calls, Sunggyu. I’ve been calling them for days and more than that, networks have been calling me. I’ve had to postpone six appearances in the past two weeks and I don’t know what else to do. Right now, SM says-

**WOOHYUN**

_(Frowns)_

SM? What does SM have to do with anything?

**CEO**

If you would remember, Woollim is under their umbrella and thus Infinite.

**WOOHYUN**

Yeah, but since when are they concerned about anything we do?

_CEO looks uncomfortable as he clasps his hands together above his desk._

**CEO**

Sign the documents and then get back to me.

**SUNGGYU**

Can we read it first?

**CEO**

_(Hesitates)_

Off course. Just get it back to me sometime in the next 48 hours

INT: WOOLLIM – CORRIDOR – MORNING

_As the four of them leave the office, Woohyun pulls Sunggyu back as Sungyeol and Sungjong walk away._

**WOOHYUN**

There’s something he’s not telling us.

**SUNGGYU**

He’s CEO, Woohyun. Of course there’s something he’s not telling us.

**WOOHYUN**

Aren’t you bothered? Three members just disappear overnight and everyone just expects us to accept it without asking questions? It’s Infinite.

**SUNGGYU**

I know that.

**WOOHYUN**

You know what these documents are for right?

_He waves his in Sunggyu’s face._

**WOOHYUN**

If we don’t sign them, we’ll get kicked out.

**SUNGGYU**

It’s a good thing we’re both soloists, ena?

_Sunggyu starts walking away as Woohyun follows him, looking angry._

**WOOHYUN**

I don’t understand. Why don’t you even care?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Stops)_

It’s just like you said. Three members decided to leave without talking to the rest of us. They didn’t think we mattered enough to warrant an explanation. Why should I give a fuck about them if they won’t even show me some respect? _(Keeps walking)_ After all those years of spouting rubbish about being family, if they don’t care about me, then guess what. I don’t care about them either.


	12. Chapter 12

INT: SOMEWHERE – DIRECTOR’S OFFICE - SOMETIME

_Sungyeol stood in the Director’s office, looking at the flat screen that showed live footage of Myungsoo. Han lee, the specialist was with them in the room. Myungsoo was on the floor and not on the tiny, six spring mattress left for him beside his toilet bowl and sink. He was still wearing the same shirt he’d worn the day Sungyeol brought him in and even though he had his head hidden in his arms, Sungyeol could make a few cuts and bruises on his back and his hands in the places of the shirt that had been cut._

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Frowns)_

Is this standard?

**DIRECTOR**

What are you talking about?

**SUNGYEOL**

He’s uncared for, sir.

**DIRECTOR**

He’s a spy.

**SUNGYEOL**

We don’t know that for sure.

**HAN LEE**

He’s held up pretty well under interrogation. I wouldn’t say he’s entirely ignorant of the situation.

**SUNGYEOL**

I saw footage of him crying at your hands.

**HAN LEE**

Many agents are able to express vulnerability without ever giving up any piece of information during interrogation. Surely you are aware of this.

_Sungyeol looks back at the folded body of his ex-group member/boy friend._

**SUNGYEOL**

You’re hurting him.

**DIRECTOR**

That was the whole point, wasn’t it?

**SUNGYEOL**

He’s not going to tell you anything then.

**DIRECTOR**

Do you have any suggestions?

**SUNGYEOL**

Let me talk to him.

**HAN LEE**

I highly advise against that, sir.

_Sungyeol looks at her with awfully disguised anger before he looks back at the Director._

**SUNGYEOL**

Let me talk to him and see what he says. You’ve beaten him, drowned him and god-knows-what-else but he won’t tell you anything. I can’t hurt right now.

_The Director looks between Sungyeol and Han lee as she shakes her head but he nods at Sungyeol._

**DIRECTOR**

Fine. It can’t hurt.

_Sungyeol leaves the room as Han lee looks at the director._

**HAN LEE**

That’s a bad idea.

**DIRECTOR**

We’ve had no luck for two weeks. It’s about time we change things up.

**HAN LEE**

You’ve just lost yourself an agent.

**DIRECTOR**

What are you talking about?

**HAN LEE**

They’ve been friends for years. They even began a romantic relationship.

**DIRECTOR**

That doesn’t mean anything. He turned Myungsoo in the moment he realized who Myungsoo was.

**HAN LEE**

Before he found out he was being tortured and treated below-accepted.

**DIRECTOR**

Sungyeol’s aware of our tactics.

**HAN LEE**

Yes. He probably knows –in theory- what SM does to people they view as threats. But he’s never seen it up close, has he?

_The director shakes his head._

**HAN LEE**

Then what do you think is going to happen when he looks it in the face and it’s the love of his life that’s staring right back?

_The director frowns as a door opens and closes on screen, signaling that Sungyeol has entered Myungsoo’s room._

**DIRECTOR**

We’re right here. We’ll see and hear everything they talk about.

_He picks up his remote and increases the volume on the television._

 

INT: SOMEWHERE – CELL – SOMETIME

_Sungyeol walks over and sits on the mattress but Myungsoo doesn’t stir._

**SUNGYEOL**

Soo?

_Myungsoo’s head lifts slightly from the floor as he turns around and sees Sungyeol sitting there._

**MYUNGSOO**

Yeolie? Is that really you?

**SUNGYEOL**

It’s me.

_Myungsoo sits up and leans against the wall, away from Sungyeol. One side of his face is swollen while his eye on the other side is almost shut. His lips are swollen blue and the rest of his skin is sickly pale. There are bruises on his neck. Sungyeol can see the inner-collar of his shirt and how dirty it must be from two weeks of continued use._

**MYUNGSOO**

How’s Infinite?

**SUNGYEOL**

Is that really what you want to ask me?

_Myungsoo coughs._

**MYUNGSOO**

Should I be the one asking the questions?

**SUNGYEOL**

If you told me something, then maybe I wouldn’t have to ask you anything.

**MYUNGSOO**

Do you know what she does to me sometimes? The woman.

**SUNGYEOL**

I’m not sure I want to.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Laughs)_

She has a bit of an SM streak if you know what I mean.

_Sungyeol frowns before he realizes it’s a pun. Then his frown deepens even more as he clenches his fist._

**SUNGYEOL**

What did she do to you?

**MYUNGSOO**

Nothing I haven’t done to myself. (Looks at Sungyeol) Without the aftercare bit. But I’ll survive.

_Sungyeol purses his lips._

**MYUNGSOO**

I’m assuming they sent you in here to soften me.

**SUNGYEOL**

You seem rather veteran for someone who claims to not know anything.

**MYUNGSOO**

I’ve watched movies Yeolie. I know how these things go.

**SUNGYEOL**

Did movies teach you how to behave under interrogation? Did they tell you how to hold your tongue?

**MYUNGSOO**

Been watching her handwork, have you?

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Blushes)_

I haven’t watched anything. I don’t need to, to know that you’re holding out. Just tell them what they want to know and they’d let you go.

**MYUNGSOO**

As a double agent. _(Scoffs)_ They expect me to believe that then they’re stupid. I’m never leaving here and you know it.

**SUNGYEOL**

That’s not true. You’ll be more useful as an informant.

**MYUNGSOO**

Yeah because my handler has no idea that I’ve been missing for two weeks. Or maybe I’ll just reappear and they’d go back to trusting me without thinking something fishy is going on? You and I know they’ll never trust me again.

**SUNGYEOL**

So you’re useless?

**MYUNGSOO**

Excuse me.

**SUNGYEOL**

If you won’t tell SM anything and if you won’t inform on you previous employers, why would they keep you alive?

_Myungsoo’s one fully-opened eye blinks at Sungyeol._

**MYUNGSOO**

What the fuck are you saying?

**SUNGYEOL**

I’m only laying out the bottom line. Which is that-

**MYUNGSOO**

You sent me here to die.

**SUNGYEOL**

I’m trying to help you-

**MYUNGSOO**

By helping them? How do you think I’m ever going to say anything after what they’ve done to me?

**SUNGYEOL**

You were spying on SM. We have a right to protect ourselves.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Gestures at himself)_

Is this protection? One me! Only me! I wasn’t armed. I wasn’t trying to kill anybody but this is what I got. And you’re saying they’re protecting themselves? Do you really believe that?

**SUNGYEOL**

Myungsoo, listen to me-

**MYUNGSOO**

I’m not talking to you anymore.

**SUNGYEOL**

If you would just-

_Myungsoo lies back on the floor as he folds himself into the ball he was before._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW MONTH!!!

INT: SOMEWHERE – DIRECTOR’S OFFICE – SOMETIME

_Sungyeol is sitting opposite the director as he assesses Sungyeol’s report on the situation in Infinite. Sungyeol waits, rubbing his index finger on his knee and trying not to fidget. The director puts down the report and Sungyeol looks up._

**SUNGYEOL**

Am I still going back there?

**DIRECTOR**

Yes.

**SUNGYEOL**

You’ve got your mole, sir.

**DIRECTOR**

Are you saying that because your job is done or because Kim Myungsoo will no longer be a member of Infinite?

_Sungyeol frowns and looks him straight in the eye._

**SUNGYEOL**

I do not think it will be prudent to-

**DIRECTOR**

There are two agents from Infinite running around and doing god-knows-what damage. I need them contained.

**SUNGYEOL**

I’m a plant sir. I don’t have Track and Recovery training.

**DIRECTOR**

You’ve lived with them for years, Sungyeol. You know them.

_Sungyeol lowers his eyes as he presses his index finger into his knee._

**DIRECTOR**

You’re starting to worry me, Sungyeol.

**SUNGYEOL**

I have given no cause for worry.

**DIRECTOR**

Haven’t you? I can sense your hesitation from all the way over here.

**SUNGYEOL**

I will do my job, sir.

**DIRECTOR**

_(Sighs)_

You’re going to be getting back up when you return to Infinite this time.

**SUNGYEOL**

What do you mean, sir?

**DIRECTOR**

A new manager.

**SUNGYEOL**

Why?

**DIRECTOR**

Because we just got intel that… _(Laughs and shakes his head)_ there might be another agent in your group.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Grimaces)_

Another agent in Infinite?

_An alarm blares in the office as the screen behind Sungyeol turns on, on its own._

**DIRECTOR**

_(Stands)_

You have got to be kidding me.

_Sungyeol turns round and sees Howon dropping from the ceiling into a corridor on-screen._

**SUNGYEOL**

Where is that?

**DIRECTOR**

The holding floor. Where the prisoners are.

**SUNGYEOL**

He’s here for Myungsoo.

**DIRECTOR**

How the hell did they find this place? How did I not get an alarm till they reached that floor?

_The director opens his laptop and types into it and seconds later a light shines in the hallway where Howon is. He stops for a second and looks around before he keeps going, running out of the camera’s line of sight. The director switches cameras and Howon reappears._

**SUNGYEOL**

What did you do, sir?

**DIRECTOR**

Extra security. That nuisance is never leaving this building.

_He looks at Sungyeol and nods and Sungyeol leaves, heading in the direction of Howon._

 

INT: SOMEWHERE – CORRIDOR – SOMETIME

_Howon creeps down the corridor, looking at door numbers._

**DONGWOO**

_(In his ear)_

You’ve tripped the alarm.

**HOWON**

I can’t hear anything.

**DONGWOO**

It’ll ring only in the director’s office. They don’t need the distraction. I’m sure by now, he’s dispatched an agent or two to deal with you.

Howon shrugs as he kneels before a door and pulls out his equipment.

**HOWON**

We expected as much. They won’t get here before I’m done.

**DONGWOO**

Don’t get so cocky.

**HOWON**

_(Smirks)_

That’s what he said.

**DONGWOO**

_(Sighs wearily)_

Howon.

**HOWON**

What?

**DONGWOO**

We’re working.

_Howon stops moving and thinks._

**HOWON**

Doesn’t mean I can’t let my mind roam. When I get back today, you know what we’re going to do?

**DONGWOO**

This is so unprofessional.

**HOWON**

I’m going to make you a warm bath-

**DONGWOO**

The agency listens to our communications.

**HOWON**

-and then I’m going to let you sleep in there till you’re physically and mentally pliant-

**DONGWOO**

You are the worst partner in every way.

**HOWON**

And then…

_Howon drops the equipment as his hands feel around the door with his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration._

**DONGWOO**

And then what?

**HOWON**

Hmm?

**DONGWOO**

You didn’t finish.

**HOWON**

_(Smiles)_

I haven’t even said one sexual thing and you’re so turned on right now. Hehehehe.

**DONGWOO**

When we’re done with this mission, I’m changing partners.

**HOWON**

You love me and you know it.

_The lights go out as every system hums to a shut down around Howon. He lifts his eyes in confusion as he stands to his feet._

**HOWON**

Okay. So, this is different.

He receives no answer.

**HOWON**

Dongwoo. Come in. _(Taps his comm. on his ear)_ Can you hear me?

_He hears footsteps coming and Howon turns as he pounces, kicking and missing his assailant. The person turns around, hooks a hand behind Howon and Howon turns around, unhooking his hand to hook the person but the new comer slips off and stands a few feet away._

**SUNGYEOL**

Hyung, stop.

_Howon hesitates. The he lunges again but Sungyeol only defends himself as Howon tries to take him down in the dark._

**SUNGYEOL**

You need to listen to me.

**HOWON**

_(Stops)_

I can’t kill you. Dongwoo will kill me. But I can break a finger or two so I can sleep better at night.

**SUNGYEOL**

You’re in danger.

_Howon stops again._

**SUNGYEOL**

We need to go now. The director sent me to get you and I switched off the generator and cut the auxiliary power. It won’t be down for more than two minutes. We have to go.

**HOWON**

You want me to believe that you’ve had a change of heart.

**SUNGYEOL**

They are torturing Myungsoo in here.

**HOWON**

_(Sneers)_

You already knew that.

**SUNGYEOL**

Hyung… they are torturing _Myungsoo_.

_They both stand there, staring at the dark as they breathe quietly._

**HOWON**

Help me get him out, then.

**SUNGYEOL**

We can’t. Not right now. The director’s used secondary measures. You won’t get in.

**HOWON**

Dongwoo can get me into anywhere.

**SUNGYEOL**

But he’s not in your ear anymore, is he? Plus the director installed those earlier this week. There’s no way you could have gotten the upgrades so fast. We need to go now, hyung.

_Howon feels something enter his hand as he realizes it’s goggles._

**SUNGYEOL**

Wear that and follow me. We’re leaving.

**HOWON**

You’re leaving SM?

**SUNGYEOL**

They can consider this my resignation.


	14. Chapter 14

INT: HYUNUM’S CAFÉ – BOOTH – EVENING

_Sungyeol sits on the opposite bench from Howon and Dongwoo who are just staring at him as he looks around the tiny café like it is the most interesting ever._

**HOWON**

You’re supposed to be talking.

_Sungyeol stops gazing and looks at his hyungs._

**SUNGYEOL**

We’re on the same side now.

**DONGWOO**

So talk.

**SUNGYEOL**

Not until you tell me who you work for.

_Howon hisses as he makes to get up but Dongwoo presses down on his thigh and Howon sits neutralized._

**DONGWOO**

How do we know you were being sincere? It seemed awfully convenient for you to suddenly realize you wanted to help just as he was outside Myungsoo’s door.

**SUNGYEOL**

I was an SM plant in Infinite.

**DONGWOO**

But that’s not the whole story is it?

**SUNGYEOL**

Neither of us trusts the other, hyung.

**DONGWOO**

Cards on the table then?

**HOWON**

_(Eyes widen)_

Hyung!

**DONGWOO**

We need to get Myungsoo.

**HOWON**

And there’s no guarantee that he’s going to help.

**SUNGYEOL**

They are hurting Myungsoo.

**HOWON**

You keep saying that like it’s a ticket to all your bullshit.

**SUNGYEOL**

I don’t want them to hurt him. I… care about him.

_Dongwoo’s gaze softens but Howon huffs stubbornly, folding his hands over his chest as he looks away._

**DONGWOO**

You didn’t seem so sentimental back in dorm when you turned him in.

**SUNGYEOL**

It was my job. I was doing my job.

**HOWON**

And now?

_Sungyeol opens his mouth but hesitates and then closes it again._

**SUNGYEOL**

You can scan me. Do whatever you want. I’m not going back to SM. The director sent me to take you out but I decided to take a detour and help you out. I even stole this.

_He places a folded piece of paper on the table and Dongwoo picks it as he opens it._

**DONGWOO**

_(Looks closely with interest)_

Security system plan. This is… I’m not even sure what this is supposed to be. _(Looks at Sungyeol)_ For the director’s office?

**SUNGYEOL**

For Myungsoo’s cell.

_Howon finally looks at the paper with skeptical interest._

**DONGWOO**

Why would he put so much-

**SUNGYEOL**

Because of you two. Look, I’ll meet you half way, okay. I wasn’t recruited after I joined Infinite. I was a plant sent to Infinite.

**DONGWOO**

_(Confused)_

I don’t understand.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Clears his throat)_

SM has plans for Woollim. Don’t ask. I don’t know. I’m just a foot soldier. They wanted to acquire Woollim long before they actually did so they let me off. I was told to cause a lot of trouble at SM and leave to audition at Woollim. Turns out, my audition wasn’t even that necessary because Woollim took me in anyway.

**DONGWOO**

You’ve been feeding SM info on Woollim since our debut.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Nods)_

It was my job. There’s a training program that I signed on for before I was given the choice to be an actor. They teach you field stuff and I was done in a year for what others took three. So when then Woollim thing came up, I was assigned. _(Leans back)_ Your turn.

**HOWON**

Our turn?

**SUNGYEOL**

I told you how I ended up in Infinite. How did you? Were you scouted? Were you planted? What was your mission?

**HOWON**

Hyung, don’t tell him anything.

**DONGWOO**

We’re going to be working together.

_As Howon sighs angrily at his back, Dongwoo faces Sungyeol again._

**DONGWOO**

We attended training like you did but for three years at JYP before we became idol trainees.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Smiles)_

JYP?

**DONGWOO**

You can’t possibly think SM is the only entertainment agency in South Korea with Covert Services.

**SUNGYEOL**

I guessed it before and you said-

**HOWON**

Yes, because we were going to tell you our lives’ secrets at the time.

_Sungyeol frowns at Howon but Dongwoo keeps speaking._

**DONGWOO**

Our mission is Myungsoo.

**SUNGYEOL**

What does that mean?

**DONGWOO**

Like you, we’re just foot soldiers. But someone high up in JYP wanted Myungsoo. He was approached and when he turned the agency down by stating that big agencies were soul-sucking and only interested in face-idols, JYP dispatched Howon and I to Woollim because at the time, CEO-nim had began spreading word that he was about to open auditions. Seeing as his prior groups had never done plastic surgery and were more work-oriented than image, JYP figured Myungsoo might be more attracted to Woollim. Our mission was to Observe and Protect.

**SUNGYEOL**

So he’s not JYP?

**DONGWOO**

He doesn’t even know about me and Howon.

**SUNGYEOL**

But do you know about his agency?

**HOWON**

_(Smirks)_

Careful there. Your plant-iness is beginning to show.

**SUNGYEOL**

I have no one to report this to.

**HOWON**

So you say.

_Sungyeol rolls his eyes as he looks at Dongwoo._

**SUNGYEOL**

Now what?

**DONGWOO**

We need to get Myungsoo back. If anything happens to him in there, we’re screwed. He’s our responsibility.

_A sharp sound emits in the air as the waitress closest to them falls to the ground, causing a clattering sound and they all look up in time to see a group of masked men enter the tiny café heavily armed._

**ARMED MAN ONE**

Put your heads down on the table. EVERYBODY. No sudden moves.

**SUNGYEOL**

Great. Armed robbers pick the one café we’re in.

**HOWON**

_(Looking at the armed men)_

Hyung, look at their weapons.

_Dongwoo looks up as his eyes assess the armed men and then his mouth opens slightly._

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Whispers)_

What is it?

**DONGWOO**

Did Myungsoo know that you worked for SM?

**SUNGYEOL**

Yes. That’s why he tried to have me kicked out.

**HOWON**

Then it’s safe to say that it’s you they’ve come for.

_Howon slips out of the booth as he sneaks into the tiny lobby leading to the bathrooms._

**SUNGYEOL**

What is he talking about?

_Dongwoo pulls Sungyeol by the arm and pushes him behind Howon as the three of them quietly enter the bathroom stall and close the door behind them._

 

EXT: OUTSIDE THE CAFÉ – EVENING

_Howon and Sungyeol are standing, waiting as Dongwoo flings himself out of the window and lands on both his feet between them. Howon and Dongwoo march into the bush just beyond the building, trudging ahead as they push tall grasses out of their way. Sungyeol follows._

**SUNGYEOL**

Why would they want me?

**HOWON**

You captured their agent and you’re asking that?

**SUNGYEOL**

That’s Myungsoo’s people? Hello, riffles!

**DONGWOO**

This isn’t a joke. They don’t play nice. That’s why they don’t even know Howon and I aren’t hostile. The moment they figure out that we might belong to another agency,

**HOWON**

Their first reaction would be to shoot first, ask Myungsoo later.

**SUNGYEOL**

So they’re just as bad as SM?

**DONGWOO**

No. they’re really protective of their assets.

_Sungyeol stops in his tracks as the other two look back at him._

**HOWON**

We need to leave this area.

**SUNGYEOL**

You called Myungsoo an asset.

**DONGWOO**

So?

**SUNGYEOL**

Your agency is protecting him and he’s an “asset” for another agency.

_Howon purses his lips as Dongwoo looks wounded._

**SUNGYEOL**

He’s not just an agent, is he? He’s really important.

**DONGWOO**

We need to go. Now!

_Dongwoo and Howon keep walking away as Sungyeol jogs up to meet them._

**SUNGYEOL**

Since we’re all on the same side, there’s something else you should know.

**HOWON**

What?

**SUNGYEOL**

Director seemed to think there was another agent in Infinite.

_Dongwoo and Howon stop and turn in unison._

**SUNGYEOL**

He doesn’t know who.

**HOWON**

_(Turns around)_

You think you know people…

**SUNGYEOL**

Well, they thought they knew you.

**DONGWOO**

My money’s on Sunggyu-hyung. He’s leader. It’s been so difficult to keep stuff from him these past few years. If he’s a spy, that’d explain a lot.

**HOWON**

I call Sungjong. His entrance into Infinite was almost as suspicious as this one.

_He points at Sungyeol._

**SUNGYEOL**

I think it’s all of them.

**DONGWOO**

Why?

**SUNGYEOL**

Since when has Infinite ever done anything half way?

_They get to a main road with cars running along and they begin their trek on the sidelines._

**DONGWOO**

SM suspects that someone’s a spy. Howon-

**HOWON**

Don’t even say it.

**DONGWOO**

You know I’m right.

**SUNGYEOL**

What? What’s going on? What are you right about?

_Howon sighs as he looks at his two fellows._

**HOWON**

Dongwoo-hyung wants us to go back and rescue the rest of Infinite.

**DONGWOO**

Before SM gets their hands on them.


	15. Chapter 15

EXT: OUTSIDE INFINTE’S DORM – PARKING GARRAGE – MORNING

_Sunggyu, Sungjong and Woohyun enter into the van in their masks and face caps. As they get into the car, Sunggyu pulls of his mask with a frown as Woohyun and Sungjong sulkily shut the back door._

**SUNGGYU**

Who cares anyway? If you guys are going to be late, it’s not like anybody else is going o show up.

**SUNGJONG**

Hyung, we’re sorry.

**SUNGGYU**

I told you to go to bed early because CEO-nim wants to see us early this morning. We’re thirty minutes late and we haven’t even left the building.

**WOOHYUN**

He’s sorry.

**SUNGGYU**

At least he’s sorry.

_Sungjong looks like he wants to cry behind so Woohyun takes his hand and squeezes._

**SUNGGYU**

One would think that with fewer members, things would move at a much faster rate.

 _The driver’s door opens as the manager enters and shuts the door. He starts the_ _engine and backs out of the garage._

 

EXT: VAN – MORNING

_The manager takes a turn and Sunggyu sits up._

**SUNGGYU**

Where are you going? We need to be at Woollim _an hour ago_.

**MANAGER**

Change of plans. We’ll be going to-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Angry)_

Turn this car around right now. No one called.

_He pulls out his phone to call when the manager knocks it out of his hand._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shocked)_

What is wrong with-

_The manager grasps Sunggyu’s neck with his hand and slams him on the dashboard as Sunggyu lies there unconscious. Sungjong screams as Woohyun leans forward._

**WOOHYUN**

What the hell-

_He stops when two men from behind them pull them backwards and place guns at their temples._

**WOOHYUN**

Wait. Wait. Please.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Holds Woohyun’s hand)_

Hyung!

**WOOHYUN**

What do you want?

**MAN**

Shut up and stay calm or you’ll lose more members.

 

A HALF HOUR LATER:

_Sunggyu groans as his eyes flutter open._

**SUNGGYU**

What the hell did you do that for? I don’t even know you that well and you-

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Angry)_

What?!

_He turns around to find both Sungjong and Woohyun at gun point and his mouth clams shut. He turns round and sits back with his eyes wide._

**SUNGGYU**

Just remember. We are cooperating. No need for guns and stuff.

**MANAGER**

If you will sit tight, we’ll be at our destination in a few moments.

**SUNGGYU**

Mind telling me where we’re _–(Manger shoots him a glare)-_ or not.

_The van gallops over something as the manager nearly loses control. It swerves to the right and he pulls at the steering, trying to keep it centered. One of the men from behind grunts._

**MAN**

What is it?

**MANAGER**

Tires. I have to stop.

**MAN**

We can make it to head quarters on faulty tires. Keep moving.

_The car swerves again and the manager hisses as he clears off the empty road._

**MANAGER**

_(To Sunggyu)_

Don’t think because they’re back there you can’t get hurt.

_Sunggyu raises his hands in surrender and the man unbuckles out of the seat. He goes outside and sees both tires on his side have lost air. He turns to the other side and sees the same thing as his eyes widen in realization._

**MANAGER**

Hey, we’re under att-

_A tranquilizer dart buries itself in his neck as he falls to the ground._

**MAN**

What is it?

_The back doors of the van opens and by the time the two men turn around, Sungyeol shoots them both in the chest as Woohyun and Sungjong shift forward in confused fear._

**WOOHYUN**

Sungyeol, what are you doing?

_Sunggyu gets out of the car just as Howon runs out from behind a fence of trees by the side of the road with his own tranq. gun in his hand._

**HOWON**

Hyung-

_He tries to walk up to Sunggyu, but Sunggyu just places a palm on his chest and pushes him away._

**SUNGGYU**

What’s going on?

**SUNGYEOL**

They were trying to kidnap you guys and we stopped them.

**HOWON**

Right now, we have to go.

**SUNGJONG**

Go where?

 _Sungjong and Woohyun are standing outside the van too as they look to Sungyeol and_ _Howon for answers. Howon watches as Sungjong holds unto the back of Woohyun’s shirt, refusing to look at him or Sungyeol._

**HOWON**

We can’t talk about this here.

**SUNGGYU**

Why? Where have you been? Why did you leave Infinite? Where are Dongwoo and Myungsoo? _(Frowns)_ And why the fuck are you guys holding guns? A fire arm is not an accessory.

_Another van arrives and packs behind their destroyed van as Dongwoo leans out his head._

**DONGWOO**

Are we leaving or what?

**SUNGGYU**

To where? Shouldn’t we report these men? They tried to kidnap us.

**SUNGYEOL**

Fine.

_He pokes around the manager’s pocket for his phone and calls the cops before he tosses it on the ground._

**HOWON**

Can we go now?

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Looks at Howon)_

Should we do it now?

**HOWON**

No.

**WOOHYUN**

Do what?

**HOWON**

If you want to wait and see if more goons come to take you hostage, be my guest.

_He starts towards Dongwoo and the van as Sunggyu follows, looking back at their unconscious assailants with worry. Woohyun and Sungjong follow quietly as they all file into the new van._

**DONGWOO**

I’ve missed you, hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

You guys need to explain what the heck is going on?

 _Sungjong enters, still clutching Woohyun’s shirt as he coils away from Howon who_ _looks hurt for a second before he straightens his face and closes the door._

**HOWON**

We’re not going to hurt you.

**WOOHYUN**

You just shot those guys.

**HOWON**

With tranqs. They’ll be fine.

_Dongwoo starts the van._

**SUNGYEOL**

Can we do it now?

**HOWON**

Yep.

**WOOHYUN**

What do you keep asking ab-

_Sungyeol shoots him a dart as Howon shoots Sungjong and Sunggyu._

**SUNGYEOL**

We could have just tranqed them and saved us all the scared looks.

**HOWON**

And who was going to carry them into the van?

 

INT: SOMEWHERE ELSE – EVENING

_Woohyun wakes first as his head lolls to the back once more, snapping him to_ _consciousness. He cricks his neck and tries to move his hand when he realizes that his hands are bound and so are his feet. And he’s sitting on a couch. On both sides of him are Sunggyu and Sungjong who are both still unconscious._

**HOWON**

You’re awake.

**WOOHYUN**

And bound.

_He looks up at Howon._

**WOOHYUN**

Now that I can’t use my hands… or pee, are you going to tell me what’s going on?

_Howon pulls a stool and sits in front of Woohyun._

**HOWON**

You’re either a civilian who would go crazy when I actually start talking, or you’re a spy who can defend himself and would still go crazy when I start talking.

**WOOHYUN**

Hence the binds?

**HOWON**

Hence the binds.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Nods)_

So… Spy huh?

**HOWON**

Eyes have seen weirder things.

**WOOHYUN**

Have they though?

_Howon thinks for a second before he shakes his head._

**HOWON**

I guess not.

**WOOHYUN**

What’s going on, Howon?

**HOWON**

_(Laughs)_

We’re kind of in trouble. Dongwoo thinks we can sort it out but we’re both done. In this country at least.

**WOOHYUN**

Talk to me. I’m bound.

_He shakes his bound hands at Howon and Howon sighs._

**HOWON**

Short version? Myungsoo got captured my SM because they caught him stealing company files for his agency. So we need to get him out of there because he’s supposed to be in our care and we’ve lost him. And now SM knows who we are so it’s safe to say that we can’t be agents here anymore. And we’re famous everywhere else so where are we going? But that’s not the most interesting part.

**WOOHYUN**

It isn’t?

**HOWON**

SM thinks one of you is a spy.

_Woohyun’s head tilts in bemusement._

**WOOHYUN**

One of us, who?

**HOWON**

You three.

_Howon gestures at Woohyun, Sunggyu and Sungjong._

**WOOHYUN**

Because it’s so normal to have a group full of idol-agents?

**HOWON**

Don’t look at me like that, it wasn’t my idea.

**WOOHYUN**

Let me see if I got this right. Soo is an agent. _(Howon nods)_ He was captured by SM because he stole files. _(Howon nods)_ You and Dongwoo are baby sitters. _(Howon nods)_ So what’s Sungyeol?

**HOWON**

He’s also an agent…

**WOOHYUN**

But?

**HOWON**

He used to work for SM.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Scoffs)_

And we let those idiots come up with the plot for our music videos?

_Howon laughs as Woohyun joins in._

**HOWON**

You’re taking this calmly. Are you the spy?

**WOOHYUN**

If I was, why would I tell you?

**HOWON**

Because we’re going to need all the help we can get to free Soo.

_Woohyun nods, deep in thought._

**WOOHYUN**

I’m not your spy.

**HOWON**

You don’t sound very truthful.

**WOOHYUN**

I’d put money down on Sungjong.

**HOWON**

_(Raises his eyebrows)_

Right? That’s what I said.

**WOOHYUN**

I’m not your spy. But that would have been fun, though.

Woohyun laughs.

**HOWON**

What?

**WOOHYUN**

I can’t wait to see how you’d explain this to Sunggyu-hyung.

_Howon looks pensive and a little concerned._

**HOWON**

Dongwoo would explain to Sunggyu-hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Groans)_

Explain what to me?

_Howon looks from Sunggyu to Woohyun and then gets to his feet._

**HOWON**

I’ll just go tell him you’ve woken up.

 

AN HOUR LATER:

_Sungjong is crying and Sunggyu looks murderous as Sungyeol shakes his head in stubbornness and Dongwoo looks a little confused. Howon just sits in the corner with his head between his knees._

**SUNGGYU**

As an idol, you have responsibilities-

**DONGWOO**

Hyung-

**SUNGGYU**

Interrupt me one more time.

_Dongwoo falls silent._

**SUNGYEOL**

You’re just being stubborn.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Looks at Sungyeol)_

Take off these ropes and say that again.

_Worry flickers on Sungyeol’s features before he stares back at Sunggyu with determination._

**SUNGYEOL**

We didn’t just up and leave Infinite.

**SUNGGYU**

Yeah, because you’re all spies. Infinite is full of spies and we all want to take down the Evil Empire of SM. Did I miss anything?

**DONGWOO**

It wasn’t exactly something we could share with the group.

**SUNGGYU**

You left. You should have stayed gone.

**SUNGYEOL**

Are you even listening to us?

**SUNGGYU**

I’m listening. But all I can hear is stupidity.

**DONGWOO**

How would we make all this up?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shouts)_

I’M SITTING HERE BOUND IN ROPES SO DON’T ASK ME STUPID QUESTIONS!

**SUNGYEOL**

Then what do you want us to do? You’re in danger. SM wants whichever one of you is a spy.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Looks at the ceiling)_

Oh my God. Yeolie, when I get out of these ropes, I’m going to pummel you till you nearly die, then I’ll drive the long route to the farthest hospital.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Inhales)_

You’re going to kill me?

**SUNGGYU**

I’m glad you understood that.

**HOWON**

_(Speaks quietly)_

Hyung, are you the spy?

_Everyone goes quiet as Sunggyu looks at Howon._

**SUNGGYU**

How did you think this was going to play out? Eh?

**HOWON**

Are you deflecting?

**SUNGGYU**

Are you crazy? What time do you think I had to be a spy? Was it when we debuted? When I stayed up late with managers and staff members? Was it when everyone had holidays and I didn’t? Was it during my solo schedules? Or my solo album? At what point, Howon, did you think I decided I wanted to have a second job besides Infinite?

**HOWON**

Hyung I-

**SUNGGYU**

I gave up my dream for Infinite. _(Tears sit in his eyes)_ But we’re done now. Infinite’s done now. Even if you’re all just crazy and none of this is true, Infinite will never be Infinite again. And I just spent my last seven years doing nothing.

**WOOHYUN**

Sunggyu-

**SUNGGYU**

And if you are telling the truth then Myungsoo…

_He trails off as his tears begin to fall._

**SUNGGYU**

I really can’t help you. I’m not your spy.

**SUNGJONG**

Well, I am.

_They all turn and look as Sungjong tugs off his ropes that he’s managed to get lose while their attention was on Sunggyu._

**HOWON**

Jongie-

**SUNGJONG**

If we’re going to save Soo-hyung, I suggest we get to it already.

 

INT: SOMEWHERE – SOMETIME

_The director sits back in his chair as Han lee looks at him._

**HAN LEE**

There you have it.

**DIRECTOR**

Sungjong? Really? I would’ve guessed Woohyun.

**HAN LEE**

_(Shrugs)_

I thought it was Sunggyu.

_Both of them look back at the screen where there’s a live feed streaming from Sunggyu’s shirt collar where the manager had hit him in the van and planted a video/audio bug._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot got crammed into this chapter that was supposed to be spread between this one and the next. I had a plan but it suddenly occurred to me that I want a clearer and more calmly explained end to this (even though I will still leave you guessing) so I decided to add the ending of this in here to make room for the finale. So please, FORGIVE MEEEEE!!!!

INT: SOMEWHERE – DINGHY RECORDING STUDIO – MORNING

_Howon sighs._

**SUNGJONG**

Are we sure that’s all of them?

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Presses the device in his ear)_

Dongwoo-hyung, are there any other people in the building?

**DONGWOO**

Nope. Proceed.

_Howon steps over two unconscious bodies on the floor of the studio as he moves towards the mixer/console and Sungjong fidgets in the corner._

**SUNGYEOL**

What’s with you?

_Sungjong looks around._

**SUNGJONG**

It’s just… it’s been a while.

**SUNGYEOL**

You’re a spy.

**SUNGJONG**

Deactivated!

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Shocked)_

Huh?

**SUNGJONG**

I haven’t been a spy since I joined Infinite.

**SUNGYEOL**

What does that even mean?

**SUNGJONG**

I graduated KKI when I was ten and was active for four years before my dad got sick and my mom nearly lost the house. So I took a leave. Now, here am I ten years later, holding a gun like it’s going to eat me.

_Sungyeol deadpans._

**SUNGYEOL**

KKI isn’t real.

**SUNGJONG**

Beg to differ.

**SUNGYEOL**

So you were a spy kid?

**SUNGJONG**

Don’t make it sound so interesting.

**SUNGYEOL**

It was. Do you know how many kids run around with guns pretending to be agents? I was one of those kids.

_Sungjong grimaces, staring at the gun strapped to his left leg like it’s about to go off on him._

**SUNGYEOL**

About the gun thing, don’t worry. It’s just like riding a bike.

_Sungyeol shoots him a glare so withering Sungyeol backs away._

**SUNGYEOL**

Don’t look at me like that… I’ve never been out of practice.

**HOWON**

Done.

_There’s a clacking sound as the wall inside the recording both cracks open and all three of them walk around into the booth as they enter the door and it begins to close._

 

INT: SOMEWHERE – OUTSIDE – VAN – MORNING

_Dongwoo drinks his coffee as he stares at the monitors before him, following the video feed on Howon’s, Sungjong’s and Sungyeol’s foreheads._

**DONGWOO**

Left, Howon.

**SUNGJONG**

Later, hyung.

_Sungjong watches as Howon turns away from him and Sungyeol and begins in another direction as he and Sungyeol continue down the corridor they are on._

**SUNGYEOL**

He’ll be fine on his own. He’s been here before.

_Sungyeol runs up ahead and Sungjong follows. Dongwoo stretches as he gets up and cricks his neck left and right, changing Howon’s screen to infrared to read his immediate area._

**DONGWOO**

Howon, you’re clear.

_Howon opens the door by his left and slips in._

**HOWON**

Where the hell is everybody?

**DONGWOO**

Maybe they have a staff meeting.

_Howon stops moving._

**HOWON**

See, I’m not even sure if you’re joking.

**DONGWOO**

How am I supposed to know if they really do have a staff meeting?

**HOWON**

I don’t know. Aren’t you supposed to be the omnipotent voice in my ear?

_Dongwoo feels a hard piece of cold metal nudge his chin upward as he registers the gun and the man standing behind him and the one by the door._

**DONGWOO**

_(Laughs)_

You’d think, eh?

**HOWON**

Hyung?

**DONGWOO**

Howo-

_The man behind him presses the gun into his throat and Dongwoo falls silent. On screen, Howon stops moving._

**HOWON**

Are you alright? What’s going on?

_In answer to his question, the door behind him clicks locked as gas starts entering the room. Howon covers his nose as he runs back to the door but it’s been locked._

 

INT: SOMEWHERE – CELL – SOMETIME

_Sungjong groans as he gets up._

**MYUNGSOO**

You’re awake!

_Sungjong looks around to find his four hyungs in similar states: bound to the ground by their wrists and awakening from an involuntary bout of unconsciousness._

**HOWON**

What the fuck just happened?

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Sighs)_

They knew we were coming.

_Howon lifts his angry eyes to Sungyeol._

**HOWON**

We’re supposed to believe you had nothing to do with this?

**SUNGYEOL**

Believe what you want Howon.

_Howon charges at him but gets pulled back by the chains as Dongwoo hisses him into quietness._

**DONGWOO**

He’s down here with us, Howon.

**HOWON**

That doesn’t mean-

**SUNGJONG**

Myungsoo hyung, how are you doing?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Scoffs)_

I’m good. Thanks for asking.

**SUNGJONG**

We were hoping to get you out.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Thumps up)_

Bang up job.

**DONGWOO**

They must have known we were coming. Or put a bug on someone.

_Howon eyes Sungyeol again._

**SUNGYEOL**

No one bugged me.

**HOWON**

Then how did they know we were coming?

_The cell door opens and Han Lee walks in followed by the Director. Sungyeol sits up straighter as he tries to avert his eyes._

**DIRECTOR**

Infinite, Infinite.

**MYUNGSOO**

Don’t you think you’d get better results if we’re all in different rooms?

**HAN LEE**

No matter. ( _Points at camera)_ We can see and hear all you do anyway.

**MYUNGSOO**

So not my point.

**HAN LEE**

_(Smiles)_

I know.

**DIRECTOR**

What do I do with you now?

**DONGWOO**

You can start by figuring out what you’re going to tell the world about five out of seven members going missing.

**DIRECTOR**

_(Looks at Dongwoo)_

And I didn’t think you had any teeth.

**DONGWOO**

What do you want with Myungsoo?

**DIRECTOR**

I think the question is… _(Walks over and squats before Myungsoo)…_ what does Myungsoo want with us?

_Myungsoo just tilts his head and stares back at the director with his beaten down face but completely bored eyes._

**HAN LEE**

I have advised the director that it would be prudent to keep you all together. See if we can bounce your protective instincts off of each other.

**SUNGJONG**

What does that mean?

**SUNGYEOL**

They’re going to threaten our safety so that someone else talks. Chances are, we might be trained not to care about ourselves.

**DIRECTOR**

Whole playbook to memory, Agent Lee.

_Sungyeol looks down again as Han Lee approaches Sungjong causing all the other hyungs to sit up straighter as Sungjong stares back at her unblinkingly._

**HAN LEE**

There’s fire in your eyes.

**DONGWOO**

He doesn’t know anything.

**HAN LEE**

He’s a spy.

**HOWON/DONGWOO/SUNGYEOL**

Was… a spy.

_The director looks around at them with an amused expression on his face._

**DONGWOO**

If you’re looking to get info, he’d be your worst bet.

**DIRECTOR**

And who would be my best bet?

_He moves to Dongwoo and squats before him, taking Dongwoo’s face in his hand._

**DIRECTOR**

I listened to your conversation… the last time you were here. You’re in a relationship with this one. _(Points at Howon right beside Dongwoo)_ Wonder if I could get you to speak if I did this.

_Swiftly, a knife appears in his hand that he drives into Howon’s thigh, causing Howon to scream in surprise and pain as Dongwoo pushes himself into a kneel._

**DONGWOO**

Ask me anything you want. There’s no need to do this.

**DIRECTOR**

Who is he?

_He points at Myungsoo as Myungsoo’s previously worried expression morphs into another scoff._

**MYUNGSOO**

You think I told all my members what I was doing?

**DIRECTOR**

They knew who you were enough to come after you the first time.

_Myungsoo’s face sits somewhere between disbelief and shock._

**DIRECTOR**

You didn’t know that. What exactly do you think they’re doing here?

**MYUNGSOO**

They don’t know anything. Sungyeol brought them here.

**DIRECTOR**

_(Smiles)_

Did he now?

_Myungsoo’s eyes drift to his members as they all look back at him and suddenly, the desperation of their situation starts to seep in._

**DIRECTOR**

So I’ll ask again… _(Looks at Dongwoo)…_ who is he?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Gulps)_

Dongwoo-hyung-

 _Han Lee punches Myungsoo so hard his head snaps into the wall as the others flinch_ _away._

**HAN LEE**

Answer the question.

_The director cocks a gun no one saw before as he points it at Howon._

**DIRECTOR**

It’s so obvious that he’s nothing but brawn, Dongwoo. I could kill him.

**DONGWOO**

Please…

**HAN LEE**

Answer… the question.

**DONGWOO**

He’s an ECHO agent.

_Myungsoo gasps as the director and Han Lee spare him no attention._

**DIRECTOR**

ECHO, you say.

**HAN LEE**

Is that all?

**DIRECTOR**

Why won’t he just tell us that? He told us everything else.

_Dongwoo continues to look at the director. The director fires the gun as Howon gets knocked into the wall, crying as blood leaks from his left shoulder._

**DIRECTOR**

Tsk, tsk. So close to his heart.

**DONGWOO**

_(Cries)_

He’s an agent. Myungsoo’s an agent.

**DIRECTOR**

But that’s not everything, is it?

_Director clicks the gun and the cartridge falls out and he looks at it._

**DIRECTOR**

I’ve got five more shots, Agent Jang.

_He pushes it back into the tiny side arm as Dongwoo’s eyes hopelessly follow the gun as it is pointed back at Howon._

**DONGWOO**

_(Looks at Myungsoo)_

He’s an asset.

**DIRECTOR**

What kind of asset?

**DONGWOO**

He def-

_The lights go out in the room as the director turns around, hissing. Every where’s gone dark and no one can see the next person. The director’s footsteps sound as he continues to turn on the spot in agitation._

**DIRECTOR**

Can this stop happening?

_A rustling sound emits somewhere in the room._

**HAN LEE**

Sir?

**DIRECTOR**

Just stay where you are. The back-up gen will kick in soon.

**HAN LEE**

Yes but what of the emergency lights? Why aren’t they coming on?

_A few moments go by as the director tries to understand what’s going on but it’s too late as the door to the cell opens and two thumping sounds emit in the room as the director’s body lands on Dongwoo, limp and unconscious._

**DONGWOO**

What the hell?

**WOOHYUN**

No time to talk.

**DONGWOO**

Woohyun?

**SUNGJONG/MYUNGSOO**

Hyung!

**SUNGYEOL**

I knew it!

**DONGWOO**

What are you doing here?

_Dongwoo blindly searches around as he pushes the director off his body._

**WOOHYUN**

I’m sorry. Would you like to continue telling him your life history?

_Something gets pushed in Dongwoo’s hand and he pulls it on and suddenly he can see in the dark. In the distance, Sungyeol is unbound and struggling to remove Myungsoo’s handcuffs as Sungjong helps Howon. Everyone has on the same goggles that he’s wearing._

**DONGWOO**

What’s going on?

**WOOHYUN**

We have to leave now?

**DONGWOO**

How did you get in here?

**WOOHYUN**

Through the ventilation system. Which, ironically, doesn’t run through the Detention cells.

_Dongwoo pulls Woohyun to a stop as they are about to leave through the door._

**DONGWOO**

No, really. How did you make it past the hundred or so people in the building?

_Woohyun looks around at his members who look equally suspicious._

**HOWON**

You’d excuse our skepticism but we’ve just been majorly played.

**SUNGYEOL**

We’d like for this not to happen again.

**WOOHYUN**

I told you… _(Pulls Myungsoo and Sungyeol not the hall)_ I used the ventilation system.

_Sungyeol and Myungsoo gasp as they stare down the hallway with about six unconscious agents._

**SUNGYEOL**

You took them all down on your own?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

You’re so stupid. Knockout gas? Through the VEN-TI-LA-TION SYSTEM!

**EVERYONE**

_(Nods)_

Ohhhh!

**WOOHYUN**

Can we go now?

 

INT: SOMEWHERE – BACK ENTRANCE - EVENING

_They emerge from the elevators on the ground floor as Myungsoo points at a door frantically._

**MYUNGSOO**

I need to get in there.

**SUNGYEOL**

No. What we need is to leave.

**DONGWOO**

How do you know where that leads to?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Shakes his head)_

I need to get in there. Please take me in there.

**WOOHYUN**

We don’t have time for this.

**MYUNGSOO**

We’re all blown. If SM survives, we’ll be hunted down.

**SUNGJONG**

What do you think you can do about it hyung?

**MYUNGSOO**

Just get me in there. Please.

_Sungjong and Dongwoo help Howon unto the nearest seat as they look around at the unconscious bodies lying everywhere._

**WOOHYUN**

If someone comes in here now, we’re all dead. You know that right?

_Woohyun’s jacket buzzes as he taps on the walkie-talkie in his vest._

**SUNGYEOL**

You’re not alone?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Scoffs)_

As if.

**SUNGGYU**

_(On the walkie-talkie)_

What’s taking too long?

_Howon, Sungjong and Dongwoo gasp as they stare from Woohyun to the walkie-talkie. Woohyun just shrugs._

**WOOHYUN**

Myungsoo wants to leave SM a present.

**SUNGGYU**

We have ten minutes before someone starts to wake. We don’t want to be near here if that happens, Woohyun.

**WOOHYUN**

Got it.

_He turns towards the tech room as the door opens and Sungyeol helps Myungsoo out still supporting him by the waist._

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Smiles)_

We’re done.

_Dongwoo and Sungjong help Howon as well as Woohyun takes the other side of Myungsoo._

**WOOHYUN**

What, exactly did you do?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Grins like an idiot)_

You’ll see. The whole world will see, too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as if this needs to be said... FINALE!

TWO DAYS AGO

INT: INFINITE DORM – SUNGGYU’S ROOM - AFTERNOON

_Sunggyu jerks awake, taking in his surroundings as he punches his bed in anger._

**SUNGGYU**

Idiots! They shot me again.

_His room door opens and Woohyun enters the room, looking just as red-eyed and angry as he is._

**SUNGGYU**

I can’t believe those idiots tranqed us again.

**WOOHYUN**

They were trying to protect us.

_Sunggyu scoffs and gets up from the bed, removing his jacket and tossing it in the corner._

**SUNGGYU**

I need a shower.

_He starts to remove his clothes as Woohyun’s mouth hangs open._

**SUNGGYU**

What?

**WOOHYUN**

Aren’t we going to go after them?

**SUNGGYU**

They are not our mission, Woohyun.

**WOOHYUN**

But still-

**SUNGGYU**

Let it go. We go after them and our cover gets blown, then what? We need to stay put.

**WOOHYUN**

How could you say something like that?

_Sunggyu turns around to face Woohyun._

**SUNGGYU**

This behavior, Woohyun. This is why you got assigned a partner because HQ is tired of your emotional outburst in the face of adversity.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shouts)_

BECAUSE I’M A HUMAN BEING!

**SUNGGYU**

You’re a Korean Intelligence Agent. Your feelings don’t matter unless they help you do your job better.

**WOOHYUN**

And if they die? If they get caught?

_Sunggyu ignores him and pushes off his pants as he takes his towel in his hand and proceeds to leave the room._

**WOOHYUN**

We’ve lived with them for years, hyung. How can we turn our backs on Myungsoo? What if something goes wrong? What-

_Sunggyu turns round and glares at Woohyun._

**SUNGGYU**

Stand down.

_Woohyun keeps quiet as he looks at Sunggyu, hurt and angry. Finally, he pushes past Sunggyu and leaves the room in anger. Sunggyu sighs._

 

INT: SITTING ROOM – MORNING

_Sunggyu enters in time to see Woohyun put his hand on the door._

**SUNGGYU**

Even if we wanted to help, how would we know where they’re going?

_Woohyun stops and turns around with a smile on his face._

**WOOHYUN**

I have a theory or two about that.

 

PRESENT DAY

INT: CAFÉ – SOME PLACE IN BUSAN – MORNING

_All seven of them sit around a booth in a completely empty café, nursing cups of coffee and hot cocoa._

**HOWON**

We can all assume that we know that we all deserve some explanation.

_Howon looks directly at Sunggyu and Woohyun as the other four younger ones follow his lead. Sunggyu’s eyes narrow at them in defiance._

**WOOHYUN**

You’re welcome by the way.

**DONGWOO**

We’re grateful, Woohyun. No one disputes the fact that you saved our asses back there but when we asked, you both lied.

**SUNGJONG**

Sunggyu-hyung even cried.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Sighs and throws his hands up)_

Oh my God. We are all spies at this table. You guys want to point fingers? Why didn’t you tell us when you joined Infinite that you were not just dance-rappers then?

**SUNGYEOL**

And while we’re on the subject, Howon and Dongwoo-hyung, you can just go ahead and tell us all who Myungsoo is.

_Sunggyu and Woohyun scoff in unison. Everyone looks at them._

**MYUNGSOO**

Do you know who I am?

**SUNGGYU**

Yes.

**DONGWOO**

Do you two have the same mission as Howon and I?

**WOOHYUN/SUNGGYU**

_(Simultaneously)_

No/We are not at liberty to discuss.

_Then they both look at each other._

**MYUNGSOO**

So you’ve all known who I was from the beginning?

**SUNGJONG**

Uh, hello? Sungyeol-hyung and I have been completely in the dark.

**HOWON**

Because you weren’t supposed to be in Infinite.

_Sungjong pouts and Dongwoo rubs his head._

**DONGWOO**

Did you know about the rest of us?

**WOOHYUN/SUNGGYU**

_(Simultaneously)_

Not before you told us/You are irrelevant to our mission.

_They look at each other again._

**SUNGYEOL**

Which still hasn’t answered my question?

_Myungsoo looks at Dongwoo and Howon._

**DONGWOO**

If you don’t want to tell them, we won’t.

**SUNGYEOL**

Yeah. I’ve only just blown my cover and deserted my company for you. So do with that what you will.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Exhales)_

I’m an agent-

**SUNGYEOL**

We know that.

**HOWON**

Would you let him talk?

_Sungyeol zips his mouth shut and throws away the key._

**MYUNGSOO**

I _was_ an agent but I defected when I was twenty.

**SUNGJONG**

From where?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Licks his lips)_

North Korea.

_Sungjong and Sungyeol’s mouths drop open._

**SUNGJONG**

Wait. So you were still working with them four years ago?

**MYUNGSOO**

No.

**SUNGYEOL**

But you said when you were twenty.

**MYUNGSOO**

When I got to Korea in 2008, I was twenty.

_Sungjong and Sungyeol both cock their heads in deep concentration as they try to figure out-_

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Eyes wide)_

You’re older than Sunggyu-hyung. How? What? How?

**SUNGJONG**

_(Looks at Sunggyu)_

Did you know he was older than you?

**SUNGGYU**

Why do you think he’s my favorite?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Frowns)_

I thought I was your favorite.

**SUNGGYU**

You’re my partner. Big difference.

**SUNGJONG**

But you look so young.

**MYUNGSOO**

Part of my Asylum Package was a new face.

_Myungsoo waves at his face._

**SUNGYEOL**

I knew it couldn’t be real. It’s too perfect.

**MYUNGSOO**

The company that funded my leave from the North suggested I hide in plain sight. So they thought about sending me to JYP but I didn’t want a big company. I was hoping to be in a group that was from a company small enough never to make waves anywhere. Who knew Infinite was going to go worldwide?

**SUNGYEOL**

But I gave you the truth serum. How did you get passed it?

**MYUNGSOO**

I got an antidote. _(Rolls his eyes)_ Well, not really an antidote. It sort of allows you to stifle the truth to a certain extent. So what I told you was true but I was able to stop myself from saying too much. Partial control and all that.

**SUNGYEOL**

What did you do… over there?

**MYUNGSOO**

I was an analyst. _(Laughs)_ When I first defected, the company tried to make me into a full blown agent. By the time I’d spent three months in combat training, it became obvious that my brain had no business with my limbs. They kind of respect Dongmin-hyung for teaching me to dance.

**SUNGJONG**

And your mom? Is your whole family made up of agents?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Shakes his head)_

No.

**SUNGYEOL**

Then how?

**MYUNGSOO**

She was chosen by the agency because she had a comatose son. When my surgery was completed, I was switched in for him and then I awoke.

**SUNGJONG**

So where is her real son?

**MYUNGSOO**

He died. Before my surgery was over he died while lying there. The company couldn’t risk her finding out so they had to keep faking his heart beat and all the way till I was healed and ready. My handler nearly lost it.

_The table sits in silence as Myungsoo looks around at all of them._

**MYUNGSOO**

I’m still me.

_Dongwoo reaches over and takes Myungsoo’s hand._

**DONGWOO**

We know that. Trust me. It’ll be fine.

**SUNGJONG**

Would it? What are we all going to do? SM knows us now so there’s no more Infinite for us.

**SUNGYEOL**

You can go back to your agency. Me? What do I have?

**SUNGJONG**

It’s the Korean KIDS Intelligence for CHILDREN, Sungyeol-hyung. Last I checked, I was incredibly legal.

**HOWON**

_(Shrugs)_

You can come with us. _(Looks at Dongwoo who nods)_ we could put in a good word. Now that our cover’s been blown, JYP will probably ship us far, far away.

**DONGWOO**

But you can come with.

_Sungjong sags in his seat._

**SUNGJONG**

What am I going to tell my family?

**SUNGYEOL**

But what about me?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Wistfully)_

You can come with me.

_Sungyeol looks at him._

**SUNGYEOL**

You won’t even tell me the name of your organization.

**MYUNGSOO**

You know that it’s ECHO.

**SUNGYEOL**

Everyone knows ECHO’s bogus. You won’t tell me the real thing.

**MYUNGSOO**

Join me and you’ll see.

**HOWON**

What’s going to happen to you two?

_Howon gestures at Woohyun and Sunggyu._

**WOOHYUN**

We’re going back to Woollim. Our covers haven’t been blown.

_Everyone stares._

**WOOHYUN**

What?

**SUNGYEOL**

You can’t be serious.

**SUNGGYU**

On the contrary, Lee Choding, we’re incredible serious.

**HOWON**

So what? You’ll be the Infinite Duo?

**SUNGGYU**

We’ll be anything Woollim needs us to be stay right where we are.

**DONGWOO**

Because your mission isn’t complete.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Nods)_

Because our mission isn’t complete.

_They lapse into silence again as they wait._

**SUNGJONG**

I never thought I’d see the day. _(Tears appear in his eyes)_ Infinite’s done with.

_Dongwoo pulls him into a sideways hug and rocks them both from side to side_

**MYUNGSOO**

We’ll be fine.

**SUNGJONG**

But we won’t see each other.

**HOWON**

We’ll figure something out. Right?

_Howon looks around at the hyungs who nod, trying to placate the sobbing Sungjong._

**SUNGJONG**

_(Cleans his face)_

I’m sorry for crying. I’m sor- oh god! It’s just… I can’t imagine not seeing you every day. I’ll even miss your grouchiness, hyung. Just ignore me.

_He starts laughing and Dongwoo joins in._

**SUNGGYU**

You’ll be fine.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Nods)_

We will all be. _(Whispers)_ We need to be.

_The television hanging just above their heads screeches as the attendant begins to increase the volume._

**NEWS CASTER**

We interrupt this program to bring you new information on the dealings of a top Korean Entertainment Company called SM. It was brought to the authorities’ attention earlier today when there was a supposed leak at one of their facilities. The police was driven into action when not only was the leak revealed to them but every news outlet on this side of the continent. People are clamoring for blood as to the supposed activities that have been taking place under the government’s nose as SM is being called to defend their actions but as we have received audio and visual evidence, we can all assume that it won’t be long before witnesses start coming forward about the horrific activities and treacherous dealings that have been going on at SM. As of right now…

_She trails off into the background as everyone at the table looks at Myungsoo in awe. He just shrugs and drinks from his cup of hot cocoa._

**MYUNGSOO**

The backdoor. _(Smiles)_ It’s all about the backdoor.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Ones who do not Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551753) by [msinpinitu (Knaija)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu)




End file.
